


Lover Of Mine

by exceptnewtie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Benverly's wedding, Character Death Fix, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fix-It, How Do I Tag, I Love the Losers Club (IT), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Song: Memories (Maroon 5), Wedding Night, i miss the losers club, not the best wedding, richie's crying most of the time, they're all sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptnewtie/pseuds/exceptnewtie
Summary: ❝toast za tych dziś obecnych,toast za tych, których straciliśmy po drodzebo kolejne drinki przywołują wszystkie wspomnieniaa wszystkie wspomnienia, wszystkie wspomnienia prowadzą mnie do ciebie❞albotrzy lata po wydarzeniach pamiętnego lata 2016 Frajerzy wracają do Derry aby uczcić ślub Bena i Beverly.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 2





	Lover Of Mine

Lekki dreszcz przechodzi jego ciało, kiedy zauważa jak każda kolejna siedząca obok niego w ławce osoba wstaje i uradowana zaczyna bić brawo.

Richie niewiele myśląc powtarza ten gest, przyklejając wcześniej do twarzy jeden z firmowych uśmiechów jakimi zawsze częstuje ze sceny swoich fanów. Jednocześnie w końcu wyrywa się z ciasnych objęć skołatanych myśli i spogląda przed siebie.

Beverly uśmiecha się szeroko, patrząc na Bena z taką miłością jakiej on sam dawno u nikogo nie widział; ogniki w jej oczach dorównują blaskiem jej rudym włosom, które mimo niejednokrotnego protestu ciotki nie są upięte, a rozpuszczone przez co Bev może i wygląda nie tak dostojnie jak panna młoda powinna, ale równie pięknie i naturalnie. Biała, prosta suknia okala jej ciało, ramiona przykrywa gruby kożuch w tym samym kolorze a długi welon ciągnie się kilka kroków za nią, gdy wreszcie para młoda kieruje się ku drzwiom kościoła.

Richie uśmiecha się szerzej, widząc ich szczęśliwe twarze oraz parska lekko, kiedy przechodzący obok jego ławki Ben puszcza mu oczko.

Co może więcej powiedzieć, jeśli kiedykolwiek stwierdził, że Ben Hanscom jest przystojny w zwykłym t-shircie i jeansach, teraz równie dobrze mógłby pozować na okładce Vogue'a albo innego modowego szmatławca, który jakimś dziwnym trafem co miesiąc lądował na jego wycieraczce. Richie podejrzewał, że zamówił prenumeratę po pijaku, tak samo jak trzy paczki gumowych kaczek do kąpieli, które ni z tego ni z owego pojawiły się w jego skrzynce, a które wyparowały mu z konta dwadzieścia dolarów, ale nie mógł być tego pewien.

Błękitny garnitur podkreśla jego szerokie barki i umięśnione ramiona w atrakcyjny sposób, ale nie na tyle mocno aby ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że jest on na niego za mały. Eleganckie spinki do mankietów błyszczą w przebijającym się przez witraże słońcu, tak samo jak złote obrączki, które oboje z dumą założyli sobie nawzajem na palce, przyrzekając wieczną miłość.

Dzwony biją radośnie, kiedy ludzie powoli zaczynają wychodzić z kościoła, szykując się do robienia zdjęć i rzucania w młodą parę ryżem oraz płatkami kwiatów a Richie przepuszcza ich wszystkich, dalej pozostając blisko ławki, gdzie przesiedział całą ceremonię. Nie jest gotowy na opuszczenie jeszcze tego miejsca, więc kiedy Mike podchodzi do niego i gestem sugeruje wyjście na dwór, Richie prosi go o jeszcze chwilę samotności. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma za dużo czasu, jeśli nie chce wkurzyć Rosy- partnerki Mike'a, która zgodziła się, aby Richie na wesele udał się razem z nimi.

Chociaż wszyscy mieli wynajęte przez młodą parę pokoje hotelowe na dwie doby po oficjalnej uroczystości Richie nie zamierzał zostać długo. Już w poniedziałek zaplanowany miał wywiad w jednej z wytwórni radiowych w Nowym Jorku w związku z jego nowym specialem, przez co wcześniej umówił się z managerem, że ten zorganizuje mu transport do domu. Naprawdę nie chciałby tłumaczyć się z mandatu za jazdę pod wpływem alkoholu, a bądźmy szczerzy, lubił wypić więcej niż jego organizm był w stanie przyjąć. Zajechał więc wczoraj wieczorem do hotelu, z którego dziś odebrał go Mike i wspólnie pojechali do kościoła.

Czarnoskóry mężczyzna kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, a następnie wychodzi, pozwalając aby został przed ołtarzem sam. I nagle Richie nie wie, czy powinien mu za to podziękować czy raczej odwrócić się na pięcie i krzyknąć jakim dupkiem jest, dając przyzwolenie aby choć na chwilę tego dnia został sam ze swoimi myślami. Jego myśli wcale nie są przyjemne; są przerażające a Richie karci się wewnętrznie za to, że w ogóle je do siebie dopuścił. Ponieważ znowu są w Derry. Po raz kolejny wylądowali w przeklętym Derry, którego żadne z nich miało już nigdy więcej nie oglądać na oczy. Richie nie ma pojęcia jak dał się w ogóle na to namówić. Powinien powiedzieć 'nie' i podziękować za zaproszenie, ale mimo wszystko zgodził się, ponieważ wspieranie przyjaciół w tak wyjątkowym dla nich dniu wydało mu się dużo ważniejsze niż użalanie się nad sobą, ponad dwa lata po ich ostatniej wizycie w miasteczku.

Wychodził z założenia, że jest lepiej, że da radę.

Teraz jednak stoi w kościele, gdzie prawie trzydzieści lat temu Stanley Uris powiedział, że 'dorastanie w Derry nie polega na prawie do głosowania, czy na możliwości prowadzenia samochodu, ale na dorośnięciu tak, aby nie przejmować się tym gównem' i Richie myśli o tym, jak bardzo Stan byłby poirytowany jego dzisiejszym zachowaniem. Uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy pierwsze łzy zaczynają spływać w dół jego zarośniętych policzków. Jego zachowanie jest głupie, bardzo bardzo głupie. Powinien teraz wstać i ruszyć dalej. Pojechać na wesele razem z Rosą i Mike'm, dobrze się bawić i wrócić do swojego codziennego życia między Beverly Hills a jakimkolwiek innym miastem gdzie akurat odbywał się jego występ; ale nie potrafi.

W pewnym stopniu chce zrozumieć sentyment Beverly do tego miejsca, ponieważ to tu się wychowali, tutaj zaczęli swoją przyjaźń i to tu zakochała się w Benie, ale nawet najpiękniej ubrana w słowa bajeczka o nowych, szczęśliwych wspomnieniach związanych z tym miejscem nie jest w stanie sprawić, że przestanie nienawidzić Derry choćby odrobinę mniej. Bev ma rację, to tutaj wszystko się zaczęło, ale także tutaj wszystko dobiegło końca.

Mając trzynaście lat omal nie zginęli przez to miasto. A później... kiedy w końcu je opuścili, zapomnieli o każdej złej rzeczy, o każdej dobrej rzeczy która się tu wydarzyła i jeśli Richie miał być szczery, to naprawdę wolał żyć swoim starym życiem, kiedy nie pamiętał o Billu, Mike'u, Benie ani o Beverly. Wolał nigdy nie pamiętać o Eddie'm Kaspbraku i Stanley'u Urisu, niż przeżywać to co teraz.

Momentalnie na jego usta wkrada się cień uśmiechu, gdy przypomina sobie jak podczas bar micwy Stana był jedyną osobą dumną z jego przemowy, jak wstał i zaczął klaskać, wywołując tym gniew swojej matki i wieczorną awanturę ze strony ojca, ponieważ najwyraźniej nie powinno się na tego typu uroczystości mówić, że coś jest gówniane. Zabawne jak czas zmienia perspektywę.

Richie spogląda na ołtarz, a dokładniej na wielki witraż z podobizną Boga, przez który przenikają promienie słoneczne. Mężczyzna marszczy brwi i podążając wzrokiem za światełkami, przygląda się ich kolorowym przebraniom tańczącym po posadzce. Ociera ostatnią na policzku łzę i powoli podnosi się z ławki. Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście godzin i będzie mógł stąd wyjechać i nigdy nie wracać. Pociąga nosem i zaciska prawą dłoń na krańcu swojej marynarki.

Jeśli kiedyś był w stanie zabić tego cholernego klauna, teraz mógł spędzić kilka godzin w towarzystwie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i dobrze się bawić.

Kiedy wychodzi na zewnątrz uderza go fala zimna. Śnieg chrupie pod jego stopami, gdy sprawnym krokiem kieruje się do zaparkowanego kawałek dalej samochodu Mike'a. Mróz kłuje jego policzki, a obłoczki pary wydostające się z ust sprawiają, że jego okulary parują.

Richie klnie pod nosem na swoją głupotę ponieważ ta idiotyczna, żółta karteczka na jego lodówce, którą oczywiście musiał zignorować, od tygodnia przypominała mu o zakupie nowych szkieł kontaktowych.

Skostniałą dłonią poprawia spadające mu z nosa oprawki i unosi wzrok. 

Tuż przed nim stoi Rosa Mayers z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi, opierając się o drzwi drzwi srebrnej toyoty. Richie spogląda na nią podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się czy gruby, brązowy płaszcz nie jest dla niej czasem niekomfortowy bowiem spory, zaokrąglony brzuch wydaje się ledwo co mieścić pod ciepłym okryciem. Rosa nie wygląda na zadowoloną i zdaje się, że zaraz wybuchnie, jednak w ostatniej chwili spogląda na jego twarz i chyba dostrzega zaczerwienione oczy i ślady łez na policzkach, ponieważ lekko zagryza usta i z cichym jękiem irytacji powoli wsiada do samochodu. Richie jest jej za to wdzięczny; za nie zadawanie pytań. Mike tylko uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco, jakby chciał powiedzieć "jeszcze trochę Rich, dasz radę, wierzę w ciebie" i również zajmuje swoje miejsce na fotelu kierowcy. Richiemu pozostaje tył auta, gdzie czuje się jak niegrzeczne dziecko, które za bardzo dało popalić rodzicom w sklepie i teraz jedzie z nimi do domu, gdzie spodziewa się awantury.

Derry nigdy nie było dużym miastem i nawet po prawie 30 latach może on stwierdzić, że rozrosło się o jakieś dwie przecznice, nie więcej. Jadąc tak w stronę wynajętej przez młodą parę sali Richie przygląda się mijanym po drodze budynkom. Zdaję sobie sprawę jak śmiesznie może to zabrzmieć, ale zna każdy z nich na pamięć; mimo, że jego umysł za sprawą dziwnej klątwy czy innego zabobonu z przeszłości po wyjeździe zdołał zapomnieć dosłownie o wszystkim. Richie czasami myśli, że lepiej byłoby gdyby po kolejnym opuszczeniu Derry, po dwudziestu siedmiu latach stało się to ponownie.

Kiedy prawie trzy lata temu Frajerzy byli tu po raz ostatni, żaden z nich nie chciał spędzić w tej norze ani dnia więcej. Bill jak najszybciej chciał wyrwać się z miejsca pchającego go w objęcia rodzinnej tragedii sprzed lat, ale także w domu czekały na niego niedokończone sprawy, takie jak chociażby kręcony cały czas film, potrzebujący zakończenia. Beverly i Ben cieszyli się swoim szczęściem pośród wymienianych pocałunków i planów na wspólną ucieczkę. To też nie tak, że Beverly miała do czego wracać. Z tego co dowiedział się później, już tego samego dnia gdy pokonali To, Bev zadzwoniła do najlepszego prawnika w swoim mieście, aby ten wniósł sprawę rozwodową z winą po stronie teraz już jej byłego męża. Mike z kolei czuł jakby w końcu ktoś zerwał mu z nogi przykuty do niej ciężki łańcuch; był niemal uzależniony od tego miejsca, od ciągłego pilnowania czy wszystko w porządku i martwienia się o to, czy kiedy będzie zmuszony zadzwonić, jego dawni przyjaciele odbiorą od niego telefony. Jego marzeniem od zawsze była Floryda, więc kiedy tylko zdarzyła się okazja zapakował swoje manatki do samochodu, wybrał z konta wszelkie oszczędności i ruszył w nieznane.

Wszyscy frajerzy zebrali się z Derry nie w więcej niż dwa dni po tragedii, która ich spotkała, przyrzekając kontakt i spotkania raz na jakiś czas. Tylko Richie został w mieście na dłużej, jak cień pałętając się po znajomych uliczkach i zakrętach, przywołując dawne wspomnienia i nocą wyrzucając z siebie nadmiar emocji przez picie zbyt dużych ilości taniej whiskey i wypłakiwanie w poduszkę niezdrowej ilości łez. Pewnego dnia nawet zebrał się w sobie i poszedł na most pocałunków- tak bardzo sławny z pocałunków i noży, bowiem to właśnie tu zakochane dzieciaki z Derry wycinały na drewnianych belkach swoje inicjały (a Henry Bowers wyciął biednemu Benowi na brzuchu pierwsze litery swojego imienia). Jego opuchnięte i podkrążone oczy niemal od razu zauważyły wyryty gdzieś na drugiej belce blisko tunelu napis "R+E", przez co kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

To nie było fair. W żadnym razie nie było fair, że cała reszta dostała swoje szczęśliwe zakończenia, więc dlaczego nie Stan? Dlaczego nie Eddie? Dlaczego do jasnej cholery Beverly i Ben mogli w końcu być razem, a on nie mógł nawet wyznać tego co czuje, ponieważ osoba którą kochał najmocniej na świecie przez tyle lat- nawet nieświadomie- nie mogła już tego usłyszeć. Drżącą dłonią wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk i pociągając nosem poprawił wyryty przez siebie dwadzieścia siedem lat wcześniej napis, żegnając się jednocześnie ze swoją pierwszą i jedyną miłością. Kiedy po kilku dniach był zmuszony opuścić Derry i wrócić do normalności Richie czuł jakby jakaś obca siła go porządnie przeżuła i wypluła.

Mimo występów na swojej stand-up'owej trasie, które odbywały się niemal codziennie Richie zatracił się pośród własnych emocji. Pewnej nocy, siedząc już w hotelu do jego głowy przyszła myśl tak głupia, że przeraziła aż jego samego. Gdyby nie telefon do Beverly i jej szybka odpowiedź mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia jakby wyglądało teraz jego życie. Dopiero rok po wydarzeniach w Derry był w stanie wziąć się w garść. Pisanie żartów stało się jego mechanizmem obronnym na całe zło otaczającego go świata, więc nie raz w nowych programach opowiadał o swoim stanie psychicznym oraz dotykającej go tragedii, obracając wszystko w żart, który widownia przyjmowała z dużo większym entuzjazmem, niż którekolwiek z poprzednich materiałów. Eddie miał rację, dużo lepiej wychodziło mu omawianie na scenie własnych tekstów, niż wkuwanie na pamięć czyiś kiepskich linijek.

Stan zapewne śmiałby się z jego żartów, Richie był tego pewien. Czasami widział jak te dwa miejsca w pierwszych rzędach, które sam wykupował na swoich premierach zapełniają się. Mówiąc kolejne żarty widział uśmiechającego się pobłażliwie Stana, ponieważ wow, Richie Tozier czasem umiał powiedzieć coś zabawnego, oraz Eddie'go, który wywracał oczami przy każdej puencie, ale którego lekki uśmiech był dostrzegalny nawet przy reflektorach skierowanych na jego twarz.

Richie nie orientuje się nawet w którym momencie Mike zaciąga hamulec i wyłącza silnik. Rosa odpina swój pas i okręca się w jego stronę, lekko klepiąc go w kolano. Ten momentalnie wraca do rzeczywistości, spoglądając na kobietą rozkojarzonym wzrokiem i skinieniem głowy dziękuje za przywrócenie do go porządku. Mocniej oplata się ciepłym płaszczem, starając się chronić przed mrozem i drobnymi płatkami śniegu, które ni stąd ni zowąd zaczęły padać w sobotnie popołudnie, a następnie wychodzi z samochodu.

Chwilę później cała trójka znajduje się już na sali, zostawiając swoje płaszcze w znajdującej się tuż obok szatni. Richie uśmiecha się szeroko do siedzącej w pomieszczeniu starszej kobiety, informując aby nie odwieszała go zbyt daleko, ponieważ jako osoba paląca, nie raz będzie go dzisiaj potrzebował. Kobieta mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem i prycha w odpowiedzi i Richie już wie, że za żadne skarby się nie polubią. No chyba, że po sporej dawce alkoholu zacznie wyciągać biedaczkę na parkiet, co jest wysoce prawdopodobne w jego przypadku.

Kiedy w końcu znajdują się w odpowiednim miejscu każde z nich z podziwem rozgląda się po sali. Jest ona bowiem przepiękna i nawet Richie nie jest w stanie zażartować z któregokolwiek z elementów wystroju.

Wszystko okala biel i błękit; białe balony, serpentyny, konfetti, białe róże zdobią okrągłe stoły obłożone niebieskimi obrusami i to naprawdę wygląda niesamowicie. Kremowe ściany przyozdobione zostały złoto-niebieskimi wstęgami, przez co wyglądają bardziej elegancko, a naprzeciwko wejścia stoi długi, prostokątny stół pary młodej, zza którego widać wielkie, złote litery "B&B" i kilka gołębi w tym samym kolorze. Na drugim końcu sali zaś, można dostrzec prowizoryczną scenę na której powoli rozstawia się zespół mający zabawiać uczestników wesela przez całą noc. Richie i Mike spoglądają na siebie i w jednym momencie rzucają cień uśmiechu na swoje usta. Większość gości weselnych zdążyła już złożyć nowożeńcom swoje najserdeczniejsze życzenia, a także znaleźć wyznaczone dla siebie przy stolikach miejsca, więc stojąca przy nich kolejka nie jest długa. Richie niemal natychmiast rusza w ich kierunku i chociaż najchętniej zignorował by wszystkich zebranych tu ludzi to postanawia zachować chociaż odrobinę ogłady i poczekać na swoją kolej. Pierwsze wrażenie jest ważne, później mogą go znienawidzić, nie żeby bardzo robiło mu to różnicę. Mike i Rosa stoją tuż za nim i dopiero teraz Richie może zobaczyć jak dobrze ona wygląda.

Ma na sobie jasnoróżową sukienkę na naramkach, sięgającą do kolana, z delikatnego materiału. Mimo dość dużego dekoltu nie wygląda ona wulgarnie, a wręcz przeciwnie, niezwykle elegancko i zwiewnie, co dopełnia wcześniej wszyty perłowy pasek; Rosa nie zapomniała również o dodatkach, takich jak perłowe kolczyki i naszyjnik, pięknie kontrastujący z jej ciemną karnacją i długimi, czarnymi włosami.

Chociaż to nie strój przykuwał największą uwagę do kobiety, a jej dość sporych rozmiarów ciążowy brzuszek, który niemal krzyczy z daleka, że jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące i mały Hanlon pojawi się na świecie.

Richie uśmiecha się pod nosem; nigdy nie sądził, że to Mike będzie pierwszą osobą, która założy rodzinę, choć z drugiej strony nie sądził też, że kiedyś będzie musiał wrócić do Derry, aby zabić jakiegoś przygłupawego klauna z niskim poczuciem własnej wartości. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to Bill będzie pierwszą osobą z ich grupy, która napisze do nich z wiadomością, że będzie tatą. W końcu Bill był Billem, tym najbardziej rodzinnym i aż zbyt dojrzałym jak na swój wiek, więc kiedy trzy miesiące po wielkich wieściach Mike'a, nastał czas na wielkie wieści Billa, Richie nie był w stanie przestać żartować z zaistniałej sytuacji.

"Wybacz Bill, ale dobiegłeś na metę drugi, Michael Bolt był szybszy! Twój biały tyłek jak raz nie okazał się być daleko przed wszystkimi".

Spogląda jeszcze raz przed siebie, na miejsce gdzie Beverly i Ben dziękują za życzenia, co jakiś czas wymieniając się czułymi pocałunkami i spojrzeniami. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydują się na powiększenie rodziny będą cholernie dobrymi rodzicami, tego jest pewien. Oczami wyobraźni może niemal zobaczyć Bena, układającego klocki na dywanie w salonie jak na wielkiego pana architekta przystało, lub Beverly przeprowadzającą rozmowę o szkodliwości używek, mimo że sama paliła jak lokomotywa w wieku trzynastu lat. Tak, jeśli ta dwójka kiedykolwiek sprawi sobie dzieciaka, to na niego spadnie obowiązek wyjawienia mu wszystkich głupich rzeczy, które jego rodzice robili będąc w tym samym wieku. Lepiej niech zawczasu szuka argumentów na krzyk "czy ty naprawdę powiedziałeś mojemu dziecku, że kradliśmy papierosy z apteki?!".

Czasami zastanawiał się co na ich szczęśliwe wiadomości powiedzieliby Stan i Eddie. Chociaż mógł sobie to wyobrazić. Zszokowanego Stana, gratulującego wszystkim w około, jednocześnie zastanawiając się jak bardzo starzy już są i czy aby na pewno ten świat przygotowany jest na kolejne pokolenie Frajerów. Albo Eddie'go, pytającego o każde badanie, stan zdrowia i samopoczucie przyszłych mam, ponieważ jego obawa przed zarazkami i chorobami dalej dawała o sobie znać; prawdopodobnie wysyłał by im dokładne opisy rozwoju płodu w dany dzień i znalezione w internecie porady lekarzy na temat brzemiennego stanu. Eddie byłby dobrym ojcem. Trochę za bardzo nadopiekuńczym- co tu się dziwić przypominając sobie panią K, która nieustannie wmawiała swojemu synowi tuzin różnych chorób i uczuleń- ale takim, na którym dzieciak mógłby zawsze polegać. 

Tak naprawdę chyba tylko on nie sprawdziłby się w roli rodzica. Nie to, że nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Powstrzymywała go raczej obawa przed staniem się takim jacy byli jego rodzice- zaaferowani pracą, niepoświęcający mu czasu i krzykiem załatwiający każdą sprawę. Jedyne co może im zawdzięczać, to ignorowanie jego wcześnie rozwiniętego nałogu i możliwość wykradania się z domu kiedy chciał; bo to przecież nie tak, że go sprawdzali.

Richie kolejny raz zostaje wyrwany ze swoich myśli, kiedy w końcu następuje jego kolej na złożenie życzeń. I chociaż jako komik powinien umieć na poczekaniu wymyślić przemowę godną niejednej komedii romantycznej, to nie zależy mu na tym. Zna swoich przyjaciół długie lata i nie potrzebuje się przed nimi popisywać w dniu zarezerwowanym tylko dla nich. Składa więc życzenia ze szczerego serca, mimo wszystko dorzucając kilka żartów o tym, jak bardzo musiał spodobać się Bev widok Bena skaczącego do jeziora w tych białych slipach, skoro naprawdę zgodziła się oglądać to do końca życia. Beverly śmieje się uroczo, a Ben uderza go lekko w klatkę piersiową, dając znak aby o tym więcej nie wspominał. Kilka minut później Richie kończy swój mały teatrzyk, jeszcze raz spoglądając na nich oboje i uśmiecha się, chociaż uśmiech ten nie jest w stanie dotrzeć do jego oczu.

\- Jestem pewien, że Stan i Eddie byliby równie szczęśliwi mogąc was teraz widzieć- mówi i czuje jak Beverly łapie jego dłoń. Chwilę później otrzymuje pocałunek w policzek od młodej panny i kilka klepnięć w plecy od Bena.

Każdy z nich chciałby, aby akurat ten rozdział ich życia potoczył się inaczej.

Chwilę później Richie siedzi już na wcześniej wskazanym mu przez Bev miejscu. Łuk z białych balonów lekko kiwa się za jego plecami, kiedy niewiele rozumiejąc rozgląda się po sali. Tuż obok niego siedzi Bill z Audrą oraz Rosa, która posyła mu równie zdziwione spojrzenie. To nie tak, że ich miejsca są złe czy muszą siedzieć na drugim końcu sali. Wręcz przeciwnie, zostali posadzeni przy stoliku młodej pary, przy którym tradycyjnie powinna zasiadać tylko najbliższa rodzina- nie banda starych znajomych.

\- Nie wydaje wam się, że to może być pomyłka?- pyta Bill, pochylając się lekko ponad stołem.

Mankiety białej koszuli, którą na siebie założył podwijają się delikatnie ukazując drogi, firmowy zegarek- prezent od Audry na ich ostatnią rocznicę.

\- Jak dla mnie jedyną pomyłką to jest to miasto, panie kolego- rzuca kąśliwie Richie, bawiąc się krawatem zawiązanym na swojej szyi. Nienawidzi tego krawata, ale tylko on nie ma namalowanych żółtych kaczek, zielonych kropek czy innych nieprzyzwoitych obrazków, za które mógłby się wstydzić.

Rosa zagryza wargę, spoglądając na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi a następnie kopie go w kostkę. Grymas bólu wstępuje na jego twarz; przyszłe mamy powinny być empatyczne i delikatne, jednak Rosa przyprawia go czasem o gęsią skórkę na karku.

Chwilę później do ich stolika dosiada się również ciotka Beverly, która wychowała dziewczynę po tym, gdy ta opuściła Derry. Obok niej siedzi jeszcze jedna kobieta, w podobnym wieku, z krótkimi blond włosami, ubrana w granatową garsonkę. Przedstawia im się jako Eva i Richie czuje się trochę nieswojo, ponieważ lepiej nie mieć humoru w towarzystwie bliskich przyjaciół, a gorzej w otoczeniu ludzi, który chcą cię poznać i naprawdę wydają się mili.

A Richie Tozier w złym humorze jest nieprzeciętnym kutasem.

Wolałby oszczędzić tego biednej, niczego nieświadomej Evie. Mimo wszystko szybko wyłapuje swoje imię wypadające z jej ust i teraz patrzy na jej lekko pomarszczoną, ale na pewno nie wyglądającą na ponad sześćdziesiąt lat twarz.

\- Richie Trashmouth Tozier, co jak co, ale ciebie to się na ślubie nie spodziewałam- mówi, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę.

Mężczyzna nie bardzo wie, co odpowiedzieć, więc jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena całuje wierzch jej dłoni i uśmiecha się flirciarsko. I może czuje się już troszkę lepiej z myślą, że skoro ta pani zna jego imię i pseudonim artystyczny, to nie będzie mu aż tak niezręcznie maskować swój niepokój kiepskimi żartami. Jeśli faktycznie oglądała chociażby jeden z jego specjali, to wie na co może być przygotowana.

\- Tak naprawdę, to sam się tego nie spodziewałem. Jestem w szoku, że Beverly i Ben faktycznie pozwolili żebym się tu pojawił. Chyba zafundowałem biedakom jeszcze zbyt mało wstydu przez tyle lat- odpowiada a starsza kobieta chichocze.

\- Jestem pewna, że dzisiejszego wieczoru poznam jeszcze wiele historii o tej dwójce. W końcu znam Beverly już tyle lat, a niektórych rzeczy ta wredota dalej nie chce mi powiedzieć- poprawia swoje włosy, po czym siada tuż obok ciotki Beverly, zarzucając jedno ramię na oparcie jej krzesła. Kiedy kobiety pogrążają się w rozmowie, Richie unosi brwi i spogląda na resztę Frajerów.

\- Czy wy widzicie to co ja widzę?- pyta, skanując wzrokiem swoje towarzystwo.

Mike puszcza mu oczko a Rosa drapie się po nosie, co robi zawsze gdy jest w stresowej sytuacji. Wydaje się, że tylko Bill nie bardzo wie o co może mu chodzić, jednak Audra pochyla się i szepcze mu coś na ucho. Kiedy ponownie się od niego odsuwa na jej ustach krąży uroczy uśmiech, a Denbrough wydaje się lekko zszokowany; dopiero chwilę później, po analizie sytuacji kiwa głową.

Impreza powoli zaczyna się rozkręcać, pierwsze toasty za parę młodą zostają wzniesione, a szczęśliwi goście gawędzą przy swoich stolikach, zajadając się pysznościami, które młode państwo zamówiło z tej specjalnej okazji. Richie czuje się już trochę lepiej, chociaż sam nie wie, czy jest to zasługa miłego towarzystwa i dobrej muzyki przygrywającej im do obiadu, czy może tych trzech kieliszków szampana, które pozwolił sobie wypić. Śmieje się, zagaduje młodą parę jak i całą resztę swoich przyjaciół i zdaje się, że Eva zaklepała go już na któryś taniec dzisiejszej nocy, nie żeby specjalnie chciał jej odmawiać. Audra i Rosa dzielą się opowieściami związanymi z ciążą, a Bill przedstawia Mike'owi i Benowi pomysł na następną książkę, uważnie patrząc w stronę Richie'go. Ten doskonale zna to spojrzenie i z dziecięcą niewinnością pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

Kiedy tylko Tozier skończył swój pierwszy autorski materiał, wszyscy Frajerzy byli nim zachwyceni, Richie nawet zarezerwował im miejsca w drugim rzędzie na swoim premierowym występie w Las Vegas na którym wszyscy ochoczo się zjawili. To też nie tak, że nie chciał widzieć ich twarzy tuż pod sceną, ale jak każdy prawdziwy komik w swoim materiale przewidział kilka żartów uderzających w publiczność, a o kim lepiej można cokolwiek powiedzieć jak nie o ludziach z pierwszego rzędu?

O Frajerach wiedział sporo, kawały z ich udziałem zostawiał na wspólne spotkania.

Rzecz w tym, że dopiero jakiś czas później Richie zrozumiał, że odkąd napisał swój występ zyskał nowe miano- nie był już tylko komikiem ale i autorem tekstów. Krótko mówiąc był pisarzem i chyba tylko głupek pomyślałby, że Richie nie wykorzysta tego aby dogryźć Billowi. Mimo, że ich profesje różniły się jako iż Bill dalej siedział całym sobą w horrorach, a Richie w specjałach komediowych raz na jakiś czas musiał wytknąć przyjacielowi, że to on jest w tym lepszy. Teraz więc za każdym razem, gdy w grę wchodziło pisanie Richie i Bill nieświadomie konkurowali, aby pokazać kto zyskał większy sukces w tym co robi. Duma Wielkiego Billa oczywiście nie pozwalała, aby Trashmouth Tozier, który w dzieciństwie znany był z żartów z serii 'o twojej mamie' śmiał ogłaszać się lepszym. Oczywiście były to tylko żarty, jednak obaj mężczyźni przy każdej okazji musieli posłać sobie nienawistne spojrzenie mówiące 'jeśli jesteś taki cwany, to pobij to'.

Kiedy nadchodzi czas na pierwszy taniec, Beverly i Ben wychodzą na środek sali, a pierwsze dźwięki 'The One' w wykonaniu Kodaline zaczynają rozbrzmiewać. 

Richie siedzący przy stoliku marszczy nos, zastanawiając się które z nich wybrało tak oklepaną piosenkę na swój pierwszy taniec bowiem, na litość boską jeśli jest gdzieś jakaś lista najbardziej oklepanych tytułów piosenek na tę uroczystość to 'The One' jest na trzecim miejscu. Richie jest niemal pewien, że 'Perfect' od Eda Sheerana w ciągu tego niecałego roku zdążyło przebić już wszystkie możliwe ślubne piosenki. Jest również pewien, że w pewnym momencie zwymiotował słuchając jej przeklętej melodii i już nigdy więc nie był w stanie słuchać jej ponownie. Na drugim miejscu znajdować się musiało 'Thinking Out Loud', a zaraz po 'The One' widniało 'All Of Me'. Tak, dokładnie tak musiał wyglądać ten ranking.

Mimo wszystko kiedy Richie słyszy pierwsze słowa, coś w jego środku pęka.

Beverly powoli roztapia się w silnych ramionach Bena, spojrzeniem wyznając mu całe swoje uczucie, a Richie Tozier chyba jednak ma serce, ponieważ aktualnie zaczyna go ono boleć. Kiedy spokojny głos, mówi że mieli oni swoje chwile niezgody, kłótnie bez powodu, których mimo wszystko nie zamieniłaby na nic innego Richie czuje się jakby ktoś uderzył go ciężkim kamieniem w głowę. W jego pamięci rodzą się obrazy, kiedy to Eddie kłócił się z nim, wyzywał i zabraniał nade wszystko, aby ten zwracał się do niego per 'Eds'.

Przed oczami przeskakują mu momenty sprzeczek o to, kto zapłaci za lody, przekomarzania o panią K, z której Richie uwielbiał stroić sobie żarty, momenty w lasku. Mimo wszystko najbardziej uderza go jeden wieczór, prawie trzy lata temu, kiedy to Mike powiedział im na czym polega ich zadanie. Dokładnie pamięta kłótnię z Eddie'm, na temat powrotu do codzienności. Kłótnię o to, co będzie potem, ponieważ nikt tamtego wieczoru nie wątpił w to, że wszystkim im się uda. 

Pamięta ciche słowa Eddie'go który przyrzekł, że odwiedzi go w Nowym Jorku. Eddiego który przyznał, że jego małżeństwo nie ma żadnego sensu, że czas ruszyć dalej i w końcu być szczęśliwym. Kłótnie zwieńczoną słowami, że za żadne skarby nie zerwą kontaktu po raz kolejny, że żadna głupia klątwa czy inny zabobon nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać.

I Richie myśli o tym, jak cudowne mogło być jego życie, gdyby tylko im się udało. Gdyby tylko Eddie był z nimi tu i teraz. I co z tego, że nie widzieli się niemal trzydzieści lat, kogo to interesowało? Boże drogi, ależ byli starzy. Wszystkie najpiękniejsze chwile przeżyli osobno, ale Richiemu wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Miał gdzieś, że nie zobaczył Eddie'go w college'u czy w jego pierwszym mieszkaniu. Najważniejsze było, że go odzyskał. Odzyskał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Najważniejsze, że to on był pierwszą osobą która mogła trzymać jego dłoń czy opiekuńczo głaskać go po włosach, kiedy się bał. I to on leżał razem z nim na hamaku, na który Eddie gramolił się średnio pięć minut po zajęciu go przez Richie'go. I to wcale nie tak, że Richie nie przestrzegał ich dziesięciominutowych zmian. To Eddie zawsze przychodził za wcześnie, a kiedy wyższy z nich nie chciał mu ustąpić, wtedy siadali tam razem, ledwo co mieszcząc się na niezbyt wielkim materiale a także modląc o to, aby tylko nie spadli na ziemię przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. 

Wraz z dalszymi słowami piosenki Richie coraz bardziej rozpamiętuje te wszystkie chwile i już po pierwszej zwrotce nie może ukryć krokodylich łez płynących po jego policzkach. Ponieważ naprawdę za nic w świecie nie chciał aby ktoś odebrał mu jego Edsa, a mimo wszystko to i tak się stało. Eddie'go tu nie było, chociaż być powinien. Richie na moment zamyka oczy, starając się opanować emocje. To wszystko jego wina. Gdyby tylko jakoś zareagował, gdyby pociągnął go za tę cholerną koszulę, może skończyłoby się na draśnięciu. Może gdyby jak na prawdziwego faceta przystało chociaż w tamtym momencie zdobył się na odwagę i przyciągnął go do siebie, nic nie miałoby miejsca. Może gdyby miał jaja i go wtedy pocałował, udałoby im się. I nawet jeśli Eddie by go znienawidził już do końca ich życia- Richie miałby pewność, że zrobił wszystko co trzeba, że nie zawiódł, odważył się przyznać do swoich emocji i uczuć i może nawet uratował jedyną osobę na której zależało mu tak bardzo, że byłby w stanie poświęcić własne życie. Chyba już do końca swoich dni nie będzie w stanie sobie tego wybaczyć. Swojej głupoty i braku pewności siebie. 

Refren piosenki rozbrzmiewa w sali, kiedy Beverly posyła wszystkim swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, bowiem Ben obraca ją wokół własnej osi i ponownie łapie w ramiona. Richie otwiera oczy i wzdycha ciężko, starając się uspokoić. Audra odrywa spojrzenie od młodej pary, aby położyć swoją smukłą dłoń na lekko wystającym brzuchu i poprawia się na elegancko ubranym krześle. Kątem oka zerka na zebranych przy stoliku znajomych i kiedy zauważa Richiego, czuje jak jej serce mięknie. Może jest to matczyny instynkt, który budzi się w niej ze zdwojoną siłą, lub po prostu wiedza co spotkało mężczyznę, ale zamiast lewą ręką gładzić kaszmirową sukienkę, Audra łapie dłoń Richiego i zamyka w swojej, kciukiem kręcąc spokojne kółka tuż nad jego nadgarstkiem.

Bill nigdy nie zdradził jej całej prawdy dotyczącej powrotu do Derry- według ich oficjalnej wersji wydarzeń wszyscy wrócili do miasteczka za sprawą śmierci bliskiego przyjaciela- nie, żeby było to kłamstwem. Audra i Rosa nie musiały wiedzieć o demonicznym klaunie powracającym co dwadzieścia siedem lat, który terroryzował ich za dzieciaka i który zniszczył większą część ich dorosłego życia wymazując wszystkie bliskie wspomnienia. To też nie tak, że by w to uwierzyły. 

Richie jakby wybudza się z transu, czując ciepły dotyk i widząc delikatny uśmiech kobiety, który zapewnia go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Ponownie odwraca wzrok w kierunku tańczących przyjaciół i czuje jak coś zaczyna w nim buzować. Ponieważ to Eddie Kaspbrak był jego jednym jedynym, mimo że nie widzieli się prawie trzydzieści lat, mimo że zapomnieli o swoim istnieniu na cały ten czas. To dzięki niemu serce Richiego czuło się jakby znowu było to przeklęte lato osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego. To u jego boku był przygotowany na wszystkie przeciwności losu i życie nie było aż tak przerażające. Ale Eddie'go już nie ma, tak samo jak Stana i Richie czasami zastanawia się czy to nie tak, że również i jego nie powinno tu być. Kiedy byli dziećmi siódemka była jego ulubioną liczbą, ponieważ to właśnie tyle osób liczył ich klub i to właśnie oni tworzyli cały swój mały świat w tym zatęchłym miasteczku, uciekając przez Bowersem i jego świtą, kradnąc papierosy z apteki, jeżdżąc rowerami po znajomych uliczkach i budując bazy w zaroślach. Kiedy Mike zadzwonił, pomyślał nawet, że będzie w stanie to odzyskać, że faktycznie uda im się pokonać Pennywise'a i odbudować to, co ten podły klaun im zrujnował. 

Ale teraz siedział na sali weselnej, przyglądając się Beverly i Benowi tańczącym na samym środku, tak jak zapewne Ben od zawsze marzył i czuł gorycz zbierającą się w jego gardle. Ponieważ u jego boku nie siedziała czwórka przyjaciół. Byli tylko Bill i Mike. Bez Stana, który wywracałby oczami na każdy jego żart i mówił mu jak głupi jest, a także bez Eddie'go i jego wiecznych przytyków, które bardziej niż krzywdzące, były zabawne a w pewien sposób i urocze.

Klub Frajerów stracił dwóch swoich członków tamtego lata i Richie Tozier dalej nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Kiedy melodia w końcu cichnie, na sali robi się gwarno od wiwatów i oklasków, niemal nakazującym parze młodej symboliczny pocałunek. Wyglądają na szczęśliwych, naprawdę szczęśliwych i Richie nie ma im tego za złe. Tego chciałby Eddie; tego chciałby Stan. 

Więc Richie dziękuje Audrze skinieniem głowy za pomoc z opanowaniem emocji, za co otrzymuje kolejny miły uśmiech. Ta kobieta jest złotem, myśli- może jednak Frajerzy nie mają złych gustów. Wraz z kolejną piosenką na parkiet wychodzą inne pary, w tym również Bill, który porywa swoją małżonkę w silny uścisk ramion. Rosa szturcha go lekko łokciem w żebra i za pomocą widelca z pomidorkiem koktajlowym na końcu wskazuje jedną z siedzących przy stoliku obok kobiet. Nie jest to zbyt wyszukana aluzja, aby poprosił wskazaną wcześniej blondynkę do tańca, jednak Richie tylko marszczy nosem i odpowiada, że nie jest ona w jego typie, za to z chęcią wyszedłby na parkiet z panią szatniarką, na co kobieta tylko wywraca oczami. Jeszcze chwilę siedzi na miejscu, po czym przeprasza zebranych przy stoliku gości i postanawia udać się na zewnątrz, aby zapalić. Nie musi nawet wspominać, że kobieta z szatni dalej patrzy na niego jak na totalnego kretyna, kiedy zamiast normalnie poprosić o płaszcz, ten zaczyna flirtować, starając się wyłapać jej imię. 

W końcu staruszka ulega a Richie odbiera swoją własność, puszcza Marianne oko i wychodzi na dwór. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie jest przed salą sam, bowiem kawałek dalej stoi kilku starszych dżentelmenów, palących swoje papierosy i żartujących w kółku. W normalnych okolicznościach Richie zapewne podszedłby do nich tylko po to, aby zyskać trochę uwagi i zademonstrować swoje wykwintne poczucie humoru, jednak nie dziś. Dzisiaj stoi na uboczu, opierając się plecami o zimną ścianę, wyłożoną ozdobnymi kamyczkami i odpala swoją fajkę. Wraz z wypalanym tytoniem i uciekającym dymem, ucieka również jego poczucie czasu i największe nerwy. Nawet nie jest w stanie zakodować kiedy stojący nieopodal mężczyźni znikają za drzwiami, ani kiedy jego dłonie robią się zbyt zimne a policzki zbyt czerwone od panującego na zewnątrz mrozu. 

W pewnym momencie czuje czyjąś obecność obok, jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi. Dopiero kiedy Beverly oczyszcza gardło, pytając go o zapalniczkę Richie jest w stanie zrozumieć, że towarzystwa dotrzymuje mu sama panna młoda.

\- Nie powinnaś być teraz na sali?- pyta, spoglądając na jej białą suknie i tego samego koloru grube bolerko zarzucone na ramiona. Richie naprawdę nie wie w jaki sposób ta kobieta jest w stanie wytrzymać tę temperaturę.

\- Mogłabym cię zapytać o to samo- odpowiada, zaciągając się używką- czemu nie siedzisz z resztą?

\- Musiałem trochę odreagować- przenosi wzrok na odległą część parkingu, aż do samego wyjazdu z posiadłości- za to obowiązkiem panny młodej nie powinno być trwanie przy panu młodym? To znaczy wiesz, nie żeby towarzystwo mi nie odpowiadało, ale jakby, to twoje wesele.

Beverly spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się półgębkiem.

\- Yeah, więc skoro to moje wesele, to nie oczekuj, że będę po kryjomu paliła w toalecie, jak w siódmej klasie.

Richie kręci głową, słysząc jej uwagę. Tak, dziewczyna ma rację, nie byli już ukrywającymi się po kątach dzieciakami. Nikt z nich nie był.

Mike wyjechał z miasta otwierając się na nowe życie, nowych ludzi i przygody, które tym razem nie zdarzały się raz na dwadzieścia siedem lat. Bill w najnowszej książce bardziej poruszył temat utraty młodszego rodzeństwa przez głównego bohatera, co skumulowało się w formie wielu pytań i wyczerpujących wywiadów, których musiał udzielić podczas jej promocji- kolejny sposób na dojście do porozumienia ze swoją przeszłością. Beverly opowiedziała wszystko swojej ciotce. Przez molestowanie ze strony ojca, aż po zawiłość toksycznej relacji z Tomem, która tłamsiła ją całe dorosłe życie. Następnym krokiem był publiczny rozwód pary, który zakończył się jej wygraną i sporym, ale to bardzo sporym upadkiem kariery jej byłego męża, na którym opinia publiczna nie zostawiła suchej nitki. Richie był z niej niesamowicie dumny- zaraz po ogłoszeniu wyroku, wysłał jej dwie litrowe butelki wódki, przyozdobione kwiatami. Ben jak przystało na dobrze zarabiającego architekta o którego firmy niemal się zabijały, przeznaczył część swoich zarobków na otwarcie fundacji walczącej z prześladowaniem dzieci w szkołach przez ich odmienność taką jak rasa, orientacja, wyznanie czy właśnie waga z którą on sam zmagał się przez połowę życia i przez którą jego młodzieńcze lata nie były tak cukierkowe jak być powinny. 

Także Richie rozliczył się ze swoją przeszłością, w kolejnych numerach opowiadając coraz więcej historii ze swojego życia i finalnie wychodząc z szafy przed całą publiką, zarówno tą na sali jak i w świecie za pośrednictwem Instagrama. co może nie było wcale dobrym posunięciem, ale cóż, hashtag Richie Tozier Is Over Party w późniejszym rozliczeniu przyniósł mu trochę korzyści.

Richie nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Beverly układa swoją małą dłoń w jego i tak jak wcześniej Audra zaczyna delikatnie kręcić kółka wokół jego nadgarstka. Kiedy w końcu orientuje się co właśnie ma miejsce, oddycha głęboko i ściska palce przyjaciółki trochę mocniej. To nie tak, że potrzebuje pomocy, on wcale nie potrzebuje być niańczonym cały wyjazd- a przynajmniej to powiedział swojemu terapeucie, który całą zeszłotygodniową wizytę zapewniał go, że jest w stanie sobie poradzić z powrotem do Derry, ale żeby nie zamykał się na przyjaciół, którzy zapewne również nie będą czuli się w tym mieście komfortowo.

Teraz jednak Richie ma ochotę krzyczeć na całe gardło, aby Bev zostawiła go w spokoju. Rozumie wszystko co chciała ona osiągnąć organizacją ślubu właśnie w tym miejscu, może nawet sądziła, że na pewien dziwny dwojaki sposób uhonoruje tym Eddie'go, ale Richie ma dość tego miejsca, ma dość miejsca które zabrało mu wszystko na czym mu zależało i ma dość zachowywania się jakby wszystko było okej. Nie ma bladego pojęcia co się z nim dzieje, przecież wszystko było na coraz to lepszej drodze. Liczba przyjmowanych przez niego tabletek zmniejszyła się z trzech dziennie do jednej, a wizyty u terapeuty ograniczyły do raz na dwa tygodnie. Mimo to Richie czuje jakby po raz kolejny ktoś wyrwał mu serce z piersi i podeptał u jego stóp, pokazując, że tak naprawdę nie osiągnął nic i cały wysiłek który włożył w poprawę swojego stanu był gówno warty. To Bev kazała mu przyjechać do tego przeklętego miasteczka i to Bev teraz zachowuje się jakby nigdy nic się nie stało i chociaż tak bardzo chciałby jej teraz nie nienawidzić, to podświadomie chce jej to wszystko wykrzyczeć w twarz.

\- Przepraszam, że was tu ściągnęłam- mówi cicho, zaciągając się po chwili papierosem- to był błąd, nie powinniśmy tu wracać.

Jej głos jest lekko zachrypnięty i Richie nie wie, czy jest to spowodowane zimowym powiewem wiatru, czy raczej zbierającym się w niej płaczem. Przyciąga lewą rękę w kierunku twarzy i kopiuje zachowanie kobiety.

\- Bev...- zaczyna, jednak stukot obcasów i nagły chłód odczuwalny w drugiej dłoni wybijają go z rytmu.

Beverly momentalnie znajduje się tuż przed nim, wcześniej wyrzucając niedopałek papierosa na ziemię, kawałek dalej. Richie jest pewien, że zrobiła to, aby przypadkiem nie ubrudzić białej sukienki lub butów podczas zadeptywania go.

\- Wiem, że nie powinniśmy tu przyjeżdżać. Richie, tak strasznie cię przepraszam, że kazałam ci się tu znowu pojawić, ale myślałam- nabiera głęboki oddech i unosi jedną rękę ku górze, aby zaakcentować swoje słowa- zupełnie tak, jak nieświadomie robił to Eddie- Boże, po tym wszystkim co nas spotkało chciałam, żeby to miejsce miało nowe wspomnienia, nie takie których żałujemy, ale takie za które naprawdę jesteśmy wdzięczni. Coś miłego. Rich, ja naprawdę...

Beverly stara się znaleźć pasujące słowa, kiedy Richie opuszkiem palca ściera z jej nieskazitelnej twarzy jedną samotną łzę. Nie chce, aby jej makijaż się popsuł już na początku uroczystości. Gniew jaki się w nim znajdował, niespodziewanie ustępuje, a w środku rodzi się współczucie, ponieważ to Bev. Bev która również straciła przyjaciół, która wiązała z tym miejscem więcej okropnych chwil niż on i która nie chciała takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Mike nie może spojrzeć mi w oczy. Śmieje się i udaje szczęśliwego, ale nie potrafi spojrzeć mi w oczy ponieważ tym razem ja sprowadziłam go do miejsca, które było jego więzieniem. Zawaliłam Richie. Miałam jedno pieprzone zadanie i wszystko zniszczyłam. Ben kilka razy sugerował zmianę miejsca, pytał czy na pewno chcę tu wrócić, a ja...

Niespodziewanie Richie zabiera głos i Beverly nie jest pewna, w jaki sposób powinna zareagować na jego słowa.

-Beep beep, Bev.

Jej rozbiegany wzrok w końcu ląduje na jego twarzy i kobieta może niemal przysiąc, że nigdy więcej nie chciała go takim oglądać.

\- Jestem beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o pocieszanie ludzi i prawienie morałów, ale powiem ci jedno- oddałbym wszystko, aby być teraz na twoim miejscu- mówi, kiedy pierwsze łzy powoli zbierają się w jego oczach, po czym odwraca się w kierunku wejścia do sali- w środku czeka na ciebie Ben, ten sam, który kochał się w tobie od momentu kiedy cię pierwszy raz spotkał. To było trzydzieści lat temu. Zabijaliśmy tego pieprzonego klauna dwa razy, zapomnieliśmy o sobie na dwadzieścia siedem lat a on dalej wiedział, że nie może ruszyć dalej, ponieważ gdzieś w środku o tobie pamiętał, Bev. Ten facet oddałby za ciebie całe swoje życie, nigdzie nie znajdziesz lepszego. Więc dlaczego nie spędzasz tego wieczoru z nim? Czemu siedzisz tu ze mną i zadręczasz się co czują inni?

Beverly jest lekko zszokowana słowami Richiego. Oczekiwała słów wsparcia w stylu 'musisz go zrozumieć, to miejsce nie jest dla nas, nie obwiniaj się, ale tak już jest' a zamiast tego otrzymała wykład na temat swojego związku i pretensje 'dlaczego się nami przejmujesz?'

\- Richie, ja...

Ale Richie Tozier nie ma zamiaru pozwolić przyjaciółce dojść do słowa. Ma serdecznie dość ględzenia o Derry, o przeszłości i bólu, nawet jeśli jeszcze chwilę temu on sam bił się w pierś i nienawidził tego miejsca. Beverly powinna celebrować ten dzień, powinna skakać pod sam sufit ze szczęścia i mieć gdzieś, co ludzie powiedzą. Powinna być wdzięczna. Frajerzy zrozumieją jej decyzję, nawet jeśli będą musieli ją przetrawić. Tak jak wspomina wcześniej- oddałby wszystko, aby móc się z nią zamienić, aby spędzić wyjątkowy dzień z tą wyjątkową osobą, którą kochasz całym sercem i która to uczucie odwzajemnia.

\- Eddie nie żyje, Bev. I z całego serca pragnąłbym być teraz na twoim miejscu ale nie mogę. Los dał szansę tobie i Benowi, szansę na wspólne życie, na ślub i dzieci i domek z ogródkiem i zwierzaki i wszystkie inne bzdety które powinna zrobić zakochana para, więc błagam cię, nie zmarnuj tego.

Szok maluje się na twarzy kobiety, jednak mimowolnie unosi dłoń ku górze i ociera łzy, spływające po zimnym policzku Richiego. Jest pewna, że jeszcze chwila i zaczną one zamarzać na jego twarzy.

\- Moje szczęśliwe zakończenie nie istnieje. Zniknęło razem z nim pod gruzami domu na Neibold Street. Ale ty masz swoje na wyciągnięcie ręki, więc przestań zamartwiać się wszystkim i idź się bawić. Stanie tu ze mną i tłumaczenie wszystkiego nie poprawi mojego nastawienia. Chciałaś budować nowe wspomnienia; przestań rozdrapywać stare- mówi i również wyrzuca zgaszonego wcześniej papierosa na ziemię.

Beverly nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Jest jej przykro, cholernie przykro, że każdy z jej przyjaciół musi to wszystko przeżywać na nowo, ale jednocześnie czuje, że jest to winna Richie'mu. Mężczyzna ma rację. Powinna żyć, powinna się bawić i niczym nie przejmować. Jest dzień jej ślubu, dzień który nada ich spojrzeniu na Derry nowe znaczenie, nie powinna wracać cały czas do tego co było. Richie nie dostał swojej szansy na szczęśliwe zakończenie, ona i Ben owszem. Powinna zrobić to dla niego, aby ta jedna rzecz, którą los im ofiarował nie poszła na marne.

Rudowłosa uśmiecha się współczująco i wtula się w klatkę piersiową przyjaciela, a zaskoczony Richie odwzajemnia uścisk. Nie do końca takiej reakcji się spodziewał, liczył bardziej na policzek. Mimo to mocniej zaciska ramiona i kiedy Beverly w końcu odkleja się od niego z przekąsem spogląda na swój czarny płaszcz, szukając na nim śladów pozostałości po jej makijażu. Ta widząc to klepie go w ramię i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- A tak zbaczając z tematu, kiedy zamierzałaś powiedzieć nam, że twoja ciotunia gra dla tej samej drużyny, co?

Jednocześnie oboje zaczynają się śmiać, kiedy Beverly robi duże oczy.

Nikt nigdy nie zadał jej tego pytania, co nie znaczy wcale, że ukrywała fakt iż w jej wychowaniu po wyjeździe z Derry pomagała jeszcze jedna kobieta. 

Sama Beverly nie była głupim dzieckiem; już kilka miesięcy po przeprowadzce połączyła wszystkie kropki w spójną całość; jej ciotka dość często gościła w ich mieszkaniu przyjaciół, ale jedna kobieta spędzała u nich nadwymiar dużo czasu, co wcale nie sprawiało jej problemu. Eva była ładna, mądra i zabawna, często żartowała z trzynastolatką a czasem nawet pomagała jej w zadaniach domowych, lub w przekonywaniu Abigail, aby ta pozwoliła jej siedzieć do późna. Kiedy więc wspólne obiady zmieniły się we wspólne kolacje, a te po czasie we wspólne śniadania, Bev nie uważała tego za nic dziwnego. Widziała tylko szczęście swojej ciotki i uśmiech na twarzy Evy, a to zdecydowanie jej wystarczało. Teraz jednak nie za bardzo wie co powinna powiedzieć, nigdy zresztą nie wspominała Frajerom o żadnej z tych rzeczy.

\- Skąd ty...

Riche tylko wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się niewinnie.

\- Hmm, najwidoczniej internet nie kłamał o tym całym 'gej radarze'.

Beverly zaczyna się śmiać, a jej policzki pokrywa teraz rumieniec z którym chłód nie ma nic wspólnego. Richie oddycha głęboko i przymyka oczy, gdyby tylko Eddie słyszał tę rozmowę byłby z niego dumny. No, może niekoniecznie z pytania o orientację seksualną starszej pani, ale z całej gadki o wykorzystaniu darowanej im przez los szansy. Jest tego niemal pewien. 

Otwiera oczy, kiedy drobna dłoń Beverly ponownie znajduje się w jego.

\- Chodźmy do środka zanim ty zamarzniesz, a mnie zaczną obgadywać po kątach za zostawienie Bena samego wśród całej tej szalonej rodzinki.

Kilka minut później oboje są już na sali, gdzie goście zachowują się jakby wcale nie zauważyli ich zniknięcia. A dokładniej zniknięcia panny młodej; on się dzisiaj nie liczy. Ben od razu porywa swoją małżonkę w objęcia, zapraszając do tańca, a Richie tylko uśmiecha się widząc ich, kiedy wraca do wspólnego stolika. 

Rosa i Mike zniknęli, najpewniej świetnie bawiąc się na parkiecie, więc mężczyzna zajmuje swoje miejsce koło Audry i łapie za szklankę z wcześniej zrobionym przez Billa drinkiem. Kobieta spogląda na niego z lekkim niepokojem na twarzy, na co uśmiecha się lekko i cicho zapewnia, że wszystko jest okej i musiał się po prostu przewietrzyć. Audra nie wydaje się być zbyt przekonana jego odpowiedzią, ale nie drąży dalej tematu, który Richie uznaje za zamknięty. Jego wzrok przykuwa jednak postać siedząca po przeciwnej stronie stołu, kilka siedzeń dalej. Starsza pani wpatruje się w niego z cwanym, ale dość sympatycznym uśmiechem i kiwnięciem głowy zachęca, aby ten przysiadł się bliżej niej. Richie rozgląda się wokoło i zauważa, że w czasie ich krótkiej wymiany spojrzeń Audra zdążyła się ulotnić, więc bez większych ceregieli zabiera swój napój i wstaje od stolika, aby zająć wolne miejsce obok. Kiedy siada na uroczyście przyozdobionym krześle Eva kładzie mu dłoń na kolanie i Richie nie do końca wie jak powinien się w tej sytuacji zachować. Żarty o twojej mamie były zabawne, ale jednak były tylko żartami i w tym momencie w jego głowie pojawia się myśl czy aby na pewno starsza pani zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Eva widząc jego zdziwioną minę parska śmiechem i zabiera swoją pomarszczoną rękę z jego uda, od razu chwytając ze stołu butelkę czegoś mocniejszego. Dobra, w tym momencie Richie Trashmouth Tozier naprawdę nie ma bladego pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Spokojnie chłopcze, nie musisz się mnie bać- żartuje kobieta, zabierając ze środka stołu dwie szklaneczki i powoli wlewa w obie coś, co najprawdopodobniej można nazwać whiskey- wypij, to trochę pomoże.

Richie dziękuje skinieniem głowy za alkohol i jednym haustem wypija zawartość szkła, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni, kiedy trunek pali jego przełyk. Ze zdziwieniem spogląda na puste naczynie w dłoni Evy, której najwyraźniej nie doceniał jako swojego kompana.

Chwilę później jego szklanka jest znowu pełna, ale tym razem wygląda to bardziej na formę odwrócenia uwagi, niż na zaproszenie do kolejnej rundy. Tak jakby jego rozmówczyni wiedziała, że będzie tego w pewnym momencie potrzebował, albo po prostu będzie chciał zająć czymś ręce. Odstawia butelkę na stół i z przyjaznym uśmiechem opiera się o krzesło, zakładając nogę na nogę, jak w jednym z tych durnych reality show w których czasami jest zmuszony występować.

\- A teraz opowiadaj- mówi, przysuwając szklankę bliżej ust i upijając drobny łyk.

Richie czuje się naprawdę niekomfortowo, bo nawet jeśli alkohol w jego organizmie sprawia, że jest on rozluźniony, to ton w jaki wpadają jej słowa i przesadna pewność siebie powodują, że nagle robi mu się duszno.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co chce pani usłyszeć...- zaczyna, starając się nie wyjść na idiotę, którego i tak najpewniej z siebie robi.

Eva jakby nagle mięknie i pochyla się delikatnie w jego stronę.

\- Powiem ci coś w sekrecie- zaczyna, uśmiechając się lekko- kiedyś mieszkałam w Derry. A dokładniej do sześćdziesiątego piątego. Możesz sobie teraz wykalkulować o co mi chodzi.

Richie marszczy brwi zastanawiając się co kobieta ma na myśli, kiedy nagle czuje jak przechodzą go dreszcze. pennywise pojawił się w osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym, kiedy byli oni dziećmi, ale przecież Mike wspominał, że to nie pierwszy raz gdy dzieciaki znikają w ich miasteczku, co znaczy, że klaun pojawił się wcześniej. Dwadzieścia siedem lat wcześniej, kiedy siedząca obok niego Eva mieszkała w derry.

\- Wiem dlaczego nikt z was nie lubi tego miasta. Uwierz mi, sama go nie cierpię. Mnóstwo dzieciaków z którymi się bawiłam straciło wtedy życie.- wzdycha i pociąga kolejny łyk ze swojej szklanki- Nikt z dorosłych nie wierzył w nasze słowa, tylko my to widzieliśmy. Nasze lęki- mało kto chodził wtedy sam. Pamiętam jednego chłopca z końca ulicy, który zarzekał się, że to tylko nasze wymysły, ale mimo wszystko był na tyle miły, że odprowadzał każde dziecko pod sam dom. Któregoś popołudnia opowiedział nam o czymś, co czai się pod jego łóżkiem, ale nie dodał co to było. Kilka dni później po prostu zniknął. Moi świętej pamięci rodzice wynieśli się z tego miasta niespełna trzy lata po tamtych wydarzeniach. Może dlatego od razu wyczułam, że z Beverly jest coś nie tak.

Richie czuje się jakby ktoś uderzył go czymś ciężkim w głowę. To nie tak, że miał siebie czy resztę Frajerów za kogoś specjalnego, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że spotka kogoś jeszcze kto wierzył w ich historię, kogoś kto przeżył to samo co oni i nie miał ich za oszołomów. A teraz rozmawiał z kobietą, która spędziła w tym mieście swoje dzieciństwo, która nienawidziła go równie mocno co on, która była taka sama jak on.

\- Ja nie wiem, ale jak to, przecież...

\- Kiedy Bevvie zamieszkała z Abigail nie była za bardzo rozmowna, raczej spędzała czas w swoim pokoju, ale było w niej coś, coś co nie pozwalało mi przejść obok tego dziecka obojętnie. Tak samo ten rok, to nie dawało mi spokoju, było w nim coś dziwnego, jakby sama myśl o Derry sprawiała, że dostawałam gęsiej skórki. Jednej nocy opowiedziała mi wszystko, kilka miesięcy po przeprowadzce. Teraz wiem, że po wyjeździe coś sprawiło, że wtedy zapomnieliście o Derry, ale nie ona. Dopiero rok później zaczęła zachowywać się jakby nic nie miało miejsca. Myślałam, że po prostu rusza dalej, ale najwidoczniej to kazało jej zapomnieć- przerywa, spoglądając na Richie'go, który wpatruje się w nią niemal jak w obrazek. Jego mózg nie jest w stanie przyswoić tylu informacji na raz, jednocześnie cały czas pragnąc więcej i więcej, jakby wypełniając brakujące miejsca w jego pamięci- wiem co stało się trzy lata temu. Nikt od tak nie dzwoni i nie informuje cię o zmianie swojego życia pod wpływem chwili. I nie w tamtym roku. Jeśli będzie mi dane przeżyć kolejne dwadzieścia pięć lat to jestem pewna, że cały rok będę siedziała jak na szpilkach i wyczekiwała kolejnej dziwnej anegdoty na temat tego miejsca.

Eva potrząsa głową, jakby starając się wyrzucić z niej podłe myśli dotyczące Derry i kolejnych przypadków zaginięć dzieci. Wypija ostatni łyk swojej whiskey i wyciąga szklankę w kierunku Richiego, niemo prosząc go o kolejną porcję. Mężczyzna nie jest do końca pewny, czy upijanie starszej pani na pewno jest moralnym zagraniem, ale w tej chwili chce tylko siedzieć obok niej i słuchać opowieści. Czuje się jak dziecko, któremu babcia kazała usiąść obok, aby mogła opowiedzieć mu bajkę na dobranoc, z takim wyjątkiem, że Richie nie jest już dzieckiem, Eva nie jest jego babcią a bajka nie powinna zawierać szczegółów o morderczym klaunie kryjącym się w kanałach.

Bajki powinny mieć szczęśliwe zakończenia.

Jednym łykiem opróżnia swoją szklankę i nalewa im jeszcze jedną kolejkę, nie zwracając uwagi na graną w tle piosenkę ani na ludzi wokół, którzy tańczą i śmieją się w głos.

\- Patrzę na waszą piątkę i widzę grupę zagubionych dzieciaków. Nie chcecie tu być, równie mocno co i ja. Widzę jak ten czarnoskóry chłopaczek co chwile spogląda na drzwi wyjściowe, jakby chciał uciec i nigdy nie wracać, a ten drugi, Bill jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie spuszcza swojej małżonki z oka. Mogę się niemal założyć, że stracił już wiele osób w swoim życiu przez to miejsce. Ale ty mój drogi- pogląda Richie'mu w oczy- ty wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz eksplodować. Jakbyś był tykającą bombą z opóźnionym zapalnikiem. Coś cię trapi. I przyszedłeś sam.

Eva unosi brwi, czekając na odpowiedź. 

Richie ma wrażenie, że właśnie z wesela przeniósł się ponownie do gabinetu swojego terapeuty, ale tym razem może być w stu procentach szczery. Nie musi tworzyć bańki ochronnej wokół swojego życia, może mówić o byciu zagubionym dzieciakiem, który w sposób w jaki powinien patrzeć na dziewczynki, patrzył na chłopców, a dokładniej na jednego chłopca. Może mówić o szyderstwach ze strony Henry'ego, o sytuacji w teatrze, która sprawiła, że znienawidził siebie jeszcze bardziej niż już to robił, o klaunie, który ukazał mu się wtedy szydząc z jego sekretu i o uczuciu o którym zapomniał i które żyło ukryte wewnątrz niego przez dwadzieścia siedem długich lat. A więc mówi o tym wszystkim. Mówi co wydarzyło się niespełna trzy lata temu, o momencie kiedy wszedł do tej cholernej restauracji i to wszystko wróciło, o Eddie'm, starszym ale wciąż tym samym. O bólu, jaki poczuł w momencie gdy dowiedział się, że jest żonaty, o ich rozmowie, obietnicy której do dzisiaj nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy, o chwili, kiedy będąc już na Neibold Street zaatakował go Henry Bowers, a on mimo wszystko nie był zły na Eddie'go, kiedy ten nie chwycił upuszczonego noża- był przerażony, ponieważ Eddie'go paraliżował strach, a on nie chciał aby coś mu się z tego powodu stało. Mówi o tych cholernych drzwiach, przy których kłócili się jak stare małżeństwo i o tym co zobaczył za nimi- zwykłą, pospolitą szafę, aluzję do jego obrzydliwego sekretu o którym bał się komukolwiek powiedzieć. 

Aż wreszcie, opowiada Evie o momencie kiedy jego serce pękło na tysiące malutkich fragmentów, kiedy to Eddie wisiał nad nim, tak dumny z siebie, tak szczęśliwy, a wystarczyła zaledwie sekunda by ten piękny widok przeobrazić w jego największy koszmar.

I chociaż Eva zapewnia go, że nie był w stanie nic zrobić, to Richie i tak w kółko powtarza, że gdyby tylko miał więcej odwagi, gdyby tylko coś zrobił, Eddie byłby tu teraz z nimi. Niewiele pamięta z tego co stało się później. Tylko piekielny ból mięśni, po tym jak Mike i Ben siłą musieli odciągać go od ciała Eddie'go, którego za żadne skarby nie chciał puścić. Ale wszystko to i tak nie umywało się do tego, co przeżywał w środku. Kiedy dom legł w gruzach Richie był zmuszony stać i patrzeć jak razem z tym cholernym klaunem i gburowatym chuliganem z czasów szkolnych pochowana zostaje jedyna osoba na której kiedykolwiek zależało mu tak bardzo, że oddałby za nią własne życie. 

Richie Tozier już nigdy nie będzie w stanie odwiedzić chociażby jego grobu, aby pożegnać się w prawidłowy sposób. Siedzi na weselu swoich przyjaciół, którym się udało i nie czuje nic poza zazdrością, że to nie on jest na ich miejscu, że to nie on jest szczęśliwy i miłość jego cholernego życia leży kilka kilometrów stąd, całkiem sama, w ciemnościach, pogrzebana już na wieki wieków, a jego z nim nie ma. Ta jedna myśl nie może opuścić Richie'go od ponad trzech lat. Mógł zostać razem z nim, on chciał zostać razem z Eddiem, ale Frajerzy mu na to nie pozwolili, nie chcieli stracić jeszcze jednej osoby na której im zależało, nie chcieli aby zostało ich tylko czterech. Mimo wszystko nie przewidzieli, że w momencie śmierci Eddie'go pod gruzami Neibold House stracili także Richie'go i już za nic w świecie nie będą w stanie go odzyskać.

Eva gładzi mężczyznę po ramieniu, kiedy ten zamyka twarz w dłoniach i oddycha głęboko, mając nadzieję, że wyrzucone z siebie słowa mają jakikolwiek sens. Czuje się już trochę lepiej, chociaż poczucie winy ponownie wraca, zarzucając mu niszczenie dobrego humoru kobiety i psucie całego wesela swoim smutkiem i zazdrością. W pewnym momencie Eva podaje mu szklankę whiskey i niemo prosi go o wypicie jej. Teraz to ona zastanawia się, czy to co robi jest moralne, jednak nie ma pojęcia w jaki inny sposób uspokoić mężczyznę.

\- Wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że Eddie nie byłby zadowolony z tego co teraz robisz- mówi w końcu, a Richie podnosi głowę, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy- z twoich opowieści wynika, że chłopak był nieco przewrażliwiony i jeśli mam być szczera, to wydaje mi się, że najlepiej zrobisz jeśli ruszysz dalej. I wiem jak ciężko to zrobić, tym bardziej w miejscu w którym się teraz znajdujemy, ale Richie... twoje złamane serce nie przywróci go z powrotem. Przykro mi. Kiedy kogoś kochamy, musimy pogodzić się z myślą, że kiedyś tę osobę stracimy. I to nie jest fair, ale taką cenę musimy płacić za szczęście.

Richie marszczy brwi, kiedy Eva wypowiada ostatnie słowa przyglądając się gościom tańczącym na parkiecie i dopiero po chwili mężczyzna jest w stanie zrozumieć, że nie spogląda ona na Beverly i Bena, Mike'a i Rosę czy Billa i Audrę. Jej wzrok wpatrzony jest w tę jedną kobietę, o siwych włosach i miłym uśmiechu na twarzy z którą spędziła ostatnie trzydzieści lat swojego życia. 

Nikt nie jest wieczny i Richie zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Życie przemija, czasy się zmieniają a jedyne co jesteś w stanie zrobić to wykorzystać to co masz jak najlepiej potrafisz. Utrata Eddie'go nigdy nie przestanie go boleć, nigdy nie będzie w stanie o nim zapomnieć, jednak Eva ma rację. Eddie nie byłby ucieszony jego widokiem. Nie w takim stanie; nie w stanie w jakim był przez ostatnie trzy lata. Gdyby teraz go widział skopałby mu tyłek za marudzenie i snucie się po kątach. 

Może faktycznie powinien skorzystać z rady której sam wcześniej udzielił Beverly. Skoro dostałeś szansę od losu- wykorzystaj ją. Chociaż dzisiaj baw się dobrze. Chociaż dzisiaj doceniaj ludzi, których masz przy sobie, swoich przyjaciół. Może jego terapeuta miał rację, nie powinien odtrącać osób które go rozumieją, które również straciły przyjaciela. Ponieważ nie tylko on cierpiał z tego powodu. Bev przyznała mu wcześniej, że nie może o tym zapomnieć, Mike nie czuł się tu dobrze, Billa przepełniało zmartwienie a Ben czuł się odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie tego na nich wszystkich. Może to właśnie towarzystwo Frajerów było mu teraz potrzebne. 

Owszem w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy ich kontakt wcale nie osłabł, a wręcz przeciwnie- czat grupowy który założyła Beverly pękał w szwach od tematów do rozmów i zdjęć z randomowych momentów ich życia. Spotykali się też całą paczką kiedy tylko było to możliwe, a w przypadku gdy ktoś z grupy był w mieście, mieszkający w nim członek klubu Frajerów zawsze oferował mu nocleg. Mimo wszystko dzisiejszy dzień był ostatnim, który mogli spędzić wspólnie, tym w którym powinni się wszyscy cieszyć i skakać pod sam sufit, ponieważ byli wszyscy razem, a dwójka ich najlepszych przyjaciół wzięła dzisiaj ślub.

Richie czuje się momentalnie jak największy kutas, zawodząc ich wszystkich w tym wyjątkowym dniu. Musi wziąć się w garść, chociaż na te kilkanaście godzin. 

Po raz ostatni przeciera więc twarz dłońmi i dziękuję Evie za poświęcony czas i rozmowę, po czym łapie jej drobną, pomarszczoną dłoń i całuje jak na prawdziwego dżentelmena przystało. następnie w przypływie chwili wyciąga kobietę na parkiet, aby zadośćuczynić za zepsucie jej i tak niezbyt dobrego humoru. Tańczą więc do jakiejś piosenki, której Richie nie rozpoznaje, ale Eva wydaje się być zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw i po zakończonym numerze dziękuje mu za towarzystwo.

Kolejne kawałki tańczy z Rosą, która miło zaskoczona zmianą humoru przyjaciela przyjmuje jego zaproszenie. Podczas tańca pyta nawet, co zaszło między nim a kobietą, jednak odpowiedź Richie'go sprawia, że tylko wywraca oczami i uśmiecha się z politowaniem. Chyba żart o jego wielkim doświadczeniu ze starszymi od siebie nie do końca przypada jej do gustu, mimo wszystko nie krytykuje go.

Wieczór mija mu na zabawianiu dam swoich najbliższych przyjaciół przez opowiadanie im śmiesznych historii z ich partnerami w rolach głównych. Musi wychodzić mu to całkiem nieźle, bowiem Audra w pewnym momencie zaczyna płakać ze śmiechu, słuchając o tym jak Bill postanowił przeprowadzić rewolucję dotyczącą jakości jedzenia w szkolnej stołówce, a petycję jaką złożył podpisały tylko dwie osoby- on sam i Ben, który był po prostu zbyt miękki aby odmówić. Bill odgryza się głośnym "beep beep, Trashmouth" co z kolei prowadzi do śmiechu całego stolika i do prób wyjaśnienia skąd w ogóle owe zawołanie się pojawiło. Bill spogląda na niego z lekkim niepokojem, kiedy Richie zaczyna opowiadać o dniu, w którym Eddie powiedział to po raz pierwszy, ale z dość miłym zaskoczeniem zauważa, że mężczyzna wcale nie zmienia tonu swojego głosu, czy mowy ciała. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zmieniają temat i Richie jest z siebie naprawdę dumny.

Godziny mijają coraz szybciej, kiedy wesoła kompania na dobre rozkręca się przy głównym stole. Jest już po północy i goście weselni są już w bardzo dobrych humorach. Tort, który wjechał na salę przed dwiema godzinami zachwycił wszystkich, składał się on bowiem z trzech pięter i dzięki pracy cukierników przyozdobiony był on cały cukrowymi kwiatami i perłowym wykończeniem z białej czekolady. Na samym szczycie z kolei nie znajdowały się cukierkowe postaci mające przypominać Bev i Bena ale złoty napis "B&B", wykonany z marcepanu. Większym zaskoczeniem niż sam tort, był jednak fakt, że Mike zjadł aż trzy kawałki i Rosa zaczęła obawiać się, czy jej partner aby na pewno nie zwróci za moment całej tej ilości cukru na podłogę. Richie bawi się zadziwiająco dobrze, kiedy jego głowę przestają zaprzątać wszystkie podłe myśli. 

Kiedy temat ponownie schodzi na dzieci, Audra pyta go czy nigdy nie myślał o posiadaniu własnych, na co Tozier ze śmiechem odpowiada, że wątpi aby był na ziemi ktoś, kto pozwoliłby mu na bycie ojcem. Richie ledwo potrafił upilnować kota swojej sąsiadki, nie mówiąc już o jakimkolwiek dziecku. Mimo wszystko alkohol w jego krwi daje o sobie znać, ponieważ kilka chwil później pochyla się lekko w kierunku Rosy i przystawia ucho do jej brzucha.

\- Pamiętaj, musisz kiedyś przyjechać do wujka Richie'go, on cię nauczę rzucać kamieniami i pluć na gołębie- mówi cicho, jakby starając się aby przyszła mama tego nie wyłapała. .

Mike patrzy na niego z politowaniem i kręci głową, a cała reszta stolika wybucha głośnym śmiechem.

\- Skarbie, przypomnij mi, żeby nigdy nie zostawiać juniora z Richie'm- śmieje się Audra a Bill przyznaje jej rację, kiwnięciem głowy.

Richie oburza się na te słowa, ale wystarczy tylko wspomnienie, że to on będzie wysyłany na szkolne wywiadówki, aby mężczyzna zamknął usta i uniósł ręce ku górze, w obronnym geście.

Zabawa trwa dalej, goście tańczą i miło spędzają czas w swoim towarzystwie, nie stronią również od alkoholu przez co Richie raz po raz wskazuje na kogoś i prześmiewczo wspomina, że dana osoba ma już dość. 

Godziny mijają i wraz z wybiciem trzeciej w nocy wesele powoli zaczyna zbliżać się ku końcowi. Na parkiecie zostały trzy pary, kiwające się we własnym rytmie do przygrywającej muzyki, zaś przy na wpół wolnych stolikach goście pogrążeni są we własnych rozmowach. Gdzieś wśród nich siedzą Audra i Rosa, słuchając rad jakiejś starszej kobiety dotyczących ciąży i co chwila wywracając oczami. 

Siedzący przy głównym stole Frajerzy dawno zrezygnowali ze sztucznej kultury i teraz bez mrugnięcia okiem pociągają długie łyki ze szklanych butelek wypełnionych piwem. Nie jest to zachowanie, które przystoi młodej parze, jednak późna godzina i towarzystwo bliskich osób sprawia, że żadne z nich nie przejmuje się tym co wypada a co nie. Głośne śmiechy i ekscytujące rozmowy powoli odeszły w zapomnienie, zastąpione przez ciche wspomnienia i sentymentalne uśmiechy posyłane raz po raz przez stół. Richie jakby wyłączył się na moment, jednak chwilę później podpiera głowę na łokciach i spogląda przez całą długość sali na przygrywający im dzisiejszego wieczoru zespół. To nie tak, że muzyka mu się nie podobała, wręcz przeciwnie, jednak wraz z biegiem czasu ich repertuar powoli się zmieniał, z radosnej i energicznej melodii na delikatniejsze dźwięki aż wreszcie na sali rozbrzmiały słowa piosenki, której richie nie spodziewał się dzisiaj usłyszeć. Doskonale zna jej każde słowo i z lekkim szokiem spogląda na siedzących obok przyjaciół, którzy również wydają się jej słuchać. Po raz kolejny wszystkie wspomnienia uderzają w nich ze zdwojoną siłą, a w głowach pojawiają się fragmenty pamiętnego lata 1989 roku. 

Richie powoli obraca butelkę piwa w swoich dłoniach, gdyby tylko ich przyjaciele byli tu teraz z nimi, gdyby tylko im się udało. Oddałby wszystko, aby jeszcze raz móc porozmawiać ze Stanem, czy spojrzeć Eddie'mu w oczy. Powoli rozgląda się po przyjaciołach, którzy robią to samo co on. Oni również tęsknią, jego terapeuta miał rację, nie tylko on cierpiał. Beverly posyła mu lekki uśmiech, jakby starając się go zapewnić, że nie jest w tym wszystkim sam.

Kiedyś oni wszyscy marzyli o dniu takim jak ten, gdy jako dorośli spotkają się na czyimś ślubie i będą wspominać stare czasy, jakby mieli przed sobą całą wieczność, jednak teraz na sam dźwięk imienia jednego z członków klubu Frajerów, którego już z nimi nie było, dopadał ich tylko ból. Mogli udawać, mogli żartować i śmiać się, wspominać te dwójkę chłopców na rowerach, ale mimo wszystko w głębi duszy chcieli płakać, ponieważ nikt nie zasłużył na to co ich spotkało.

Eddie i Stan byli najlepsi; byli najodważniejsi i cholernie dla nich wszystkich ważni.

Serce każdego z nich łamie się na myśl, że już nigdy więcej nie będą w stanie usłyszeć ich głosów. Jedynym co im pozostało to ta kupka rozsypanych wspomnień.

Richie unosi swoją butelkę ku górze, ponownie rozglądając się po zebranych przy stoliku przyjaciołach. Wydaje się, że w pierwszej chwili nie rozumieją o co mu chodzi, jednak po chwili w jego ślady dołącza Beverly, a zaraz za nią Ben, obejmując żonę w pasie. W ich oczach zbierają się łzy, kiedy również Mike wznosi toast. Ostatni dołącza Bill, zaraz po tym, jak rękawem białej koszuli ociera mokry policzek. Ten toast wznoszą za tych, którzy ich zdaniem najbardziej zasługiwali aby tu być, za tych którym mimo wszystko się nie udało chociaż mieli więcej serca i rozumu, niż cała reszta razem wzięta. Ten toast wznoszą również za siebie, za całą te dziwną i nieprawdopodobną historię, która właśnie im się przydarzyła, za lato osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego i dwa tysiące szesnastego, za każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilę, za pokonanie własnego strachu, za spełnianie marzeń i za wszystkie wspomnienia, które już na zawsze zostaną razem z nimi.

\- Za Stana i Eddie'go, za największych frajerów i najwspanialszych przyjaciół o jakich mogliśmy prosić- mówi Bill, a jego głos łamie się delikatnie, jakby problem z jąkaniem znowu dawał o sobie znać.

Richie spogląda w pewnym momencie na Bev, której załzawiony wzrok wędruje w kierunku dwóch wolnych miejsc na końcu stolika. Mężczyzna marszczy brwi, nie przypomina sobie, aby kogokolwiek wcześniej one zainteresowały; nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Kobieta pozwala kolejnym łzom spłynąć po twarzy, aż w końcu ich oczy się spotykają i Richie czuje jakby ktoś uderzył go w pierś. Momentalnie zaczyna brakować mu tlenu. Beverly kiwa lekko głową, potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia, ale on jakby dalej nie jest w stanie tego przyswoić. Bowiem na drugim końcu głównego stołu Beverly zostawiła dwa wolne miejsca, honorując dwójkę ich nieżyjących już przyjaciół.

\- Za nas- mimo złamanego na pół serca Richie uśmiecha się do niej i finalnie upija łyk swojego piwa.

To samo robi reszta Frajerów. Wspomnienia już nigdy ich nie opuszczą, już nigdy nie będą w stanie. Już zawsze w ich sercach będzie ta jedna rysa, świadcząca o tym, że bezpowrotnie stracili członków swojej rodziny.

Mike w przyjacielskim geście klepie Richiego po ramieniu, a mężczyzna odpowiada mu kiepskim uśmiechem. Ich rozmowy po raz kolejny schodzą na temat dzieciństwa, kiedy po policzkach spływają słone łzy przez które się śmieją.

Jakiś czas później do stolika podchodzi Audra, zarzucając swojemu mężowi ręce na szyję i pochylając się w jego kierunku. Pocałunek zostaje złożony na jego policzku, kiedy sam ujmuje jej dłoń w swoją. Spogląda na zegarek po czym wzdycha cicho.

\- Chyba czas już na nas- mówi spoglądając na swoją ciężarna żonę- ta dwójka ma dość zabawy na dzisiaj.

Frajerzy powoli wstają i żegnają się z przyjaciółmi, pytając wcześniej, czy aby na pewno zobaczą się na jutrzejszym obiedzie. Audra zapewnia ich, że pojawią się kiedy tylko Bill będzie w stanie prowadzić.

Chwilę później oboje znikają za drzwiami sali.

\- Myślę, że my też będziemy się już zbierać- zabiera głos Rosa, układając dłoń na brzuchu i głaszcząc go delikatnie. Mike uśmiecha się spoglądając na ten gest. Ta rodzina to najlepsze, co mogło go spotkać w życiu.

Oboje dziękują Beverly i Benowi za wspaniałą uroczystość i jeszcze raz życzą im wszystkiego co najlepsze. Mike zarzuca na siebie płaszcz i zwraca się do stojącego obok Richiego.

\- Jedziesz z nami?- pyta, ale już sam wyraz twarzy mężczyzny mówi mu, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca.

Nie myli się, bowiem Richie kręci głową i przeciera twarz dłonią.

\- Przejdę się, muszę trochę odetchnąć.

Beverly spogląda na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, jednak richie kiwa głową, odbierając swój płaszcz od przysypiającej już Marianne.

Tak, spacer zdecydowanie dobrze mu zrobi.

Chwilę później całuje policzki Beverly i przytula zmęczonego, ale dalej uśmiechniętego Bena.

\- Zostawiam was, moje gołąbeczki. Pamiętajcie tylko, żeby mimo tego całego małżeńskiego szczęścia nie zrobić mnie od razu wujkiem.

Bev śmieje się słysząc te słowa i wtula twarz w ramię męża, po czym z zażenowaniem dopowiada "idź już sobie Richie".

Kiedy po wyjściu z sali, zimowe powietrze uderza go w policzki, Richie trochę żałuje swoich słów. Gdyby zgodził się na propozycję Mike'a, już dawno siedziałby w ciepłym i przytulnym pokoju hotelowym, ale mimo wszystko zagryza usta i z pomocą dalej buzującego w jego ciele alkoholu powoli rusza przed siebie. Nie jest pijany. Alkohol który w siebie wlał skutecznie opuszczał jego ciało z każdym kolejnym tańcem, do którego zapraszał przypadkowe kobiety. Ciotki i kuzynki na pewno zapamiętają te noc, nie tylko z powodu okazji, ale również podeptanych palcy u nóg, ponieważ nawet jeśli lubił tańczyć, nie oznaczało to od razu, że potrafił.

Spacerując po uliczkach Derry Richie, rozmyśla o dzisiejszej nocy. O tym jak dobrze bawił się w grupie swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i jak bardzo nie chce zostawiać ich następnego dnia, jednak wie że tak będzie lepiej.

Pozostanie w tym mieście chociaż chwilę dłużej niż byłoby to konieczne nie skończyłoby się dla niego pomyślnie.

I mimo całego rozsądku, który jeszcze posiada i tak skręca w nie te uliczkę w którą powinien aby dojść do hotelu w którym się zatrzymali.

Nie rozumie samego siebie, kiedy zamiast skręcić w prawo, wybiera drogę w lewo i mimo, że doskonale wie gdzie go ona doprowadz,i a całe jego ciało niemal krzyczy aby zawrócił coś dziwnego ciągnie go w stronę tego jednego miejsca.

Stoi więc teraz u bram swojego najgorszego koszmaru. Miejsca, które śniło mu się niemal każdej nocy, pochłaniając w swoich podziemiach resztki jego złamanego serca ale i jego samego.

Ruiny tego przeklętego domu nie zostały w jakikolwiek sposób ruszone od ostatnich trzech lat. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał, ponieważ ostatni raz kiedy stał przed tą cholerną bramą wzrok zamazywały mu gorzkie łzy a gardło zaciskał szloch.

Patrząc na to przeklęte miejsce Richie czuje jak jego biedne serce łamie się po raz kolejny. Nigdy nie pozbędzie się tej cholernej pustki wypełniającej jego ciało na widok końca tej jednej ulicy.

Po raz kolejny czuje cały ból, który to miasto mu zafundowało i o mało co nie upada na kolana zanosząc się płaczem. Zamiast tego przeczesuje palcami włosy, które powoli ozdabiać zaczynają płatki śniegu. Przez spływające mu po policzkach łzy nie zauważył nawet kiedy styczniowe niebo zaczęło płakać razem z nim.

Twarz Eddie'go pojawia mu się przed oczami i jest w stanie przysiąc, że gdyby tylko wsłuchał się w szelest wiatru mógłby usłyszeć jego głos. Jego umysł płata mu okrutne figle.

Gdyby tylko wtedy Mike i Bill puścili go wolno, gdyby pozwolili mu wbiec w odmęty walącego się budynku. Gdyby tylko był cień nadziei, że Eddie żyje, żee tak naprawdę nie umarł, że Richie mógłby mu pomóc.

Z drugiej strony chce on wierzyć, że Kaspbrak zmarł w jego ramionach, że nie cierpiał długo. Pragnął, aby ta jedna myśl, że pod tą stertą gruzu on jeszcze żył rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, aby zniknęła z jego głowy.

Richie żałuje wielu rzeczy które zrobił w życiu, ale niczego nie żałuje bardziej, niż nie wyznania tego co czuje kiedy jeszcze miał okazję.

Więc teraz siada na zasypanym śniegiem krawężniku, tyłem do ruin domu na Neibold Street i zaczyna mówić.

Śnieg przesiąka jego eleganckie spodnie, ale ma to gdzieś. Nie czuje już zimna.

\- Hej Eddie. Przepraszam, że nie dostałeś zaproszenia na ślub- uśmiecha się, dalej nie odwracając wzroku od własnych stóp. Gdyby tylko ktoś zauważył go o czwartej nad ranem, zimą, siedzącego na chodniku i mówiącego do siebie, od razu zadzwoniłby na najbliższy oddział psychiatryczny z pytaniem, czy nie stracili ostatnio pacjenta.

\- Gdybym mógł, zabrałbym cię ze sobą jako osobę towarzyszącą, żebyś mógł wygarnąć Beverly jej zapominalstwo. Nie było wcale tak źle, nie licząc tych kilku momentów, kiedy każdy zaczął użalać się nad sobą, wiesz o co mi chodzi?- pytanie wybrzmiewa z jego ust, jednak odpowiada mu na nie tylko okrutna cisza.- Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Rozmawiałem sobie ze znajomą cioteczki Abigail tak w ogóle, przeurocza kobieta. Jestem pewien, że w innych okolicznościach zapiłaby mnie na śmierć. Yeah.

Na chwilę przerywa, zastanawiając się, czy aby dobór słów nie był aż nadto ironiczny, ale później przypomina sobie, że tak naprawdę nikt go nie słyszy.

\- To nie był mój najlepszy żart, Eds. Tak naprawdę...- cichy szloch rozbrzmiewa na pustej ulicy- Tak naprawdę kurewsko mi ciebie tam dzisiaj brakowało. Ciebie i Stana. Nie wiem czy wiesz; nie mam pojęcia czy tam gdzie wylądowałeś masz jakąś specjalną lornetkę, przez którą z ciekawości nas podglądasz i razem ze Stanem obstawiacie zakłady, kto zrobi z siebie największego idiotę, ale Beverly zostawiła dla was wolne miejsca przy głównym stole. W pierwszej chwili nie zwróciłem na nie uwagi, za dużo się działo, ale w pewnym momencie kiedy je zobaczyłem, a ona mi przytaknęła...

Jedną ręką zdejmuje zaparowane okulary, a drugą kieruje ku twarzy i zaciska palce na szczycie nosa, starając się wyrównać oddech.

\- To nie tak powinno się skończyć, Eds. Kurwa mać, to wszystko nie tak powinno być.

Powinniście siedzieć tam dzisiaj z nami, powinniście cieszyć się ze szczęścia Beverly i Bena, powinniście pić z nami to przeklęte piwo, jeść ten zasrany tort i bawić się do tej gównianej muzyki. To jest wszystko nie fair.

Richie nie ma pojęcia co jeszcze powiedzieć, znajdując się w tej sytuacji. Siedzi przy grobie osoby którą kochał całym swoim sercem i nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie następnego słowa.

Już nigdy więcej nie odwiedzi tego miasta i już nigdy więcej nie usiądzie na końcu tej ulicy, mogąc wyrzucić z siebie cały ten żal, a mimo to siedzi cicho.

Nie jest w stanie zliczyć ilość razy, kiedy to pogrążony w totalnym chaosie wypłakiwał swoje uczucia w poduszkę, ile razy te trzy słowa opuściły jego usta, kiedy pół przytomny wiercił się w swoim łóżku starając się zasnąć ze słonymi łzami na policzkach.

Tozier przełyka gulę tworzącą się w jego gardle i wypowiada ostatnie słowa.

\- Tęsknie za tobą Eddie. Kurewsko tęsknie. Przepraszam, że nie byłem w stanie cię uratować. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział że kochałem cię odkąd byliśmy dzieciakami i nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będę w stanie przestać.

Richie powoli podnosi się z zaśnieżonego chodnika i otrzepuje rękawy swojego płaszcza, które pokrył biały pył. Okulary ponownie znajdują swoje miejsce na jego nosie, kiedy wzdycha ciężko i po raz ostatni w swoim życiu spogląda na to przeklęte miejsce.

Już ma odwrócić wzrok i ruszyć w kierunku hotelu, kiedy coś, a raczej ktoś przykuwa jego uwagę. 

Momentalnie Richie czuje jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy a nogi przymarzają do asfaltu. Nie potrafi się ruszyć, choć wszystkie jego mięśnie płoną żywym ogniem.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę, to się nie ma prawa dziać naprawdę.

Mała postać, trzymająca w ręku czerwony balon wynurza się z horyzontu i jeśli Richie myślał, że kiedykolwiek był przerażony, tak teraz jest sparaliżowany.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę, powtarza sobie raz po raz w głowie, starając zagłuszyć pędzące myśli. To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Drobne ciało przesuwa się bliżej i teraz Richie jest w stanie dostrzec jasne, krótkie szorty, niebieską koszulkę polo i te śmieszną saszetkę, którą zawsze przy sobie nosił, a z której wszyscy się podśmiechiwali.

To się nie dzieję naprawdę.

Czerwony balon który trzyma w dłoni ma za nic powiewy zimnego wiatru i zdaje się niemal płynąć w powietrzu.

Tuż przed nim stoi Eddie Kaspbrak którego pamięta z dzieciństwa. Eddie który prawie zawsze słuchał się swojej mamy, mimo że tego nienawidził. Eddie, który złamał rękę, ponieważ dał się zaciągnąć w to przeklęte miejsce po raz pierwszy, który zawsze poprawiał go, gdy nazywał go 'Eds' ale Richie zawsze i tak znów to robił. Eddie z którym przyjaźnił się, którego skrycie kochał i któremu nigdy o tym nie powiedział.

Richie nie myśli trzeźwo, nie myśli w ogóle.

To co dzieje się przed jego oczami nie dzieje się naprawdę.

I wtedy to, co wygląda jak Eddie Kaspbrak, ale na pewno nim nie jest, otwiera usta i zaczyna nucić słowa, które prześladowały richiego w niemal każdym śnie.

"Ja znam twój sekret, twój mały, brudny sekret..."

Płuca Richiego płoną, nie jest w stanie złapać w nie powietrza, nie jest w stanie się ruszyć.

Kiedy postać znajduje się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego, może przysiąc, że gdzieś w oddali słyszy ten przeklęty śmiech.

\- Ty... nie, ty nie jesteś prawdziwy- udaje mu się wydukać, dalej nie odwracając wzroku. zaciska mocno wargi, starając się nie wydać z siebie kolejnego szlochu.

\- Ja znam twój sekret, twój mały, brudny sekret...- nuci po raz kolejny chłopiec- Jesteś chory, Richie.

Tozier kiwa głową w geście zaprzeczenia.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy Richie, jesteś chory- zaczyna znowu, uśmiechając się w ten przeklęty sposób- twoje ciało pożera wirus, tylko chorzy myślą o takich rzeczach. Nie jesteś zdrowy Richie, zdrowi nie mają brudnych sekretów, zdrowi nie są obrzydliwi.

Richie zamyka na chwilę oczy, niemo prosząc aby koszmar w jakim się właśnie znalazł już się skończył.

To nie jest możliwe. Zabili To trzy lata temu. To się nie może znowu dziać. Eddie i Stan nie zginęli na marne.

\- Zdrowi nie są obrzydliwi, to co masz w głowie to choroba, jesteś brudny Richie. Nie wiem jak kiedykolwiek mogłem cię dotykać. Zarazisz mnie twoją obrzydliwą chorobą.

Richie nie myśli wiele, bowiem gdy otwiera oczy nie widzi już przed sobą Eddiego, a biały strój z pieprzonymi czerwonymi guzikami i szarą twarz, którą zdobią dwie czerwone linie idące od kącików ust, aż do linii włosów.

Panika zbiera się w jego ciele, gdy nagle odwraca się na pięcie z zamiarem ucieczki jak najdalej od tego przeklętego domu.

To się nie dzieję naprawdę. Nie ma prawa dziać się naprawdę.

Nagle czuje jak coś ciągnie go za nogawkę, przez co traci równowagę i niezgrabnie upada, podpierając się na dłoniach, aby nie zaryć nosem w zimny beton.

Obolały, przewraca się na plecy i unosi głowę, aby zobaczyć bladą twarz i te wściekłe, żółte oczy wypalające mu dziurę w głowie.

Do jego uszu po raz kolejny dobiega przerażający śmiech i Richie myśli, że może śmierć była mu pisana od małego. Może faktycznie powinien zginąć walcząc z tym pieprzonym klaunem już w wieku trzynastu lat. A może planem dla niego było zostanie w tym domu razem z Eddiem i śmierć w jego ramionach. Może jego szczęśliwe zakończenie powinno zostać niedopowiedziane, może powinno zostać otwarte, być poddane dyskusji.

Teraz jednak w głowie krążą mu tylko te przeklęte słowa wypowiedziane przez drobnego chłopca z brązowymi oczami i koszulką z małą lokomotywą na piersi.

"Ja znam twój sekret, twój mały, brudny sekret"

Potwór siada na jego klatce piersiowej i rozdziawia swoją paszczę, a Richie wie, że nie jest w stanie uciec.

Ból przeszywa jego ciało, penetrując każdy zakamarek i nie jest pewien czy krzyczy czy nie, bowiem następną rzeczą jaką czuje jest spadanie.

Czuje jak leci w dół, w czarną otchłań i nie ma się czego złapać.

Ciśnienie rozsadza mu płuca, nie może oddychać.

Spada.

Jedynym co napawa go nadzieją, jest to, że może na końcu tej przeklętej dziury zobaczy swoje własne światło, a w nim szczęśliwe zakończenie.

"twoje włosy są jak ogień zimą, płonie w nim moje serce"

Ostre szarpnięcie wybudza go ze snu.

Jego ciało jest zlane zimnym potem, serce tłucze w klatce piersiowej jakby właśnie przebiegło maraton i go wygrało, a w ustach czuje gorycz i suchość.

Nie wie gdzie się znajduje.

Każdy dźwięk dociera stłumiony, zamiast ciszy słyszy ostry pisk. S

Siada, układając głowę między nogami i stara się oddychać głęboko, skupiając uwagę na odliczaniu od dziesięciu do zera, a kiedy to nie pomaga, wbija paznokcie w ramiona, starając się wrócić do realności. Nie zauważa nawet kiedy materac ugina się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby, a on zostaje objęty w pasie. Nie wie co się dzieje, ale czuje jakby coś ciężkiego spadło z jego ramion, kiedy uspokajające szepty docierają do jego uszu.

Richie jest zagubiony, ale pozwala nieznajomemu obejmować się dalej i z każdą kolejną minutą w jego ramionach powoli się uspokaja.

Chwilę później jest w stanie opanować się na tyle, by przestać się trząść a dźwięki docierające do jego uszu powoli stają się wyraźniejsze.

Mężczyzna unosi głowę i spogląda na dłonie oplecione wokół jego brzucha.

Kolejna fala gorąca uderza w niego, kiedy mimo upływu lat Richie doskonale poznaje te dłonie. Każdy pieprzyk, każda blizna wydaje mu się niesamowicie znajoma, jakby latami studiował ich rozmieszczenie.

\- Ed-Eddie?- pyta niepewnie, dalej nie potrafiąc odwrócić od nich wzroku.

Dłonie drugiego mężczyzny znikają, tak samo jak ciepłe ciało, przywierające do jego pleców. Materac skrzypi lekko, jakby dając cichy znak, że ciężar, który podtrzymywał teraz zniknął. Richie czuje się rozdarty; nie do końca potrafi oszacować sytuację, nie do końca wie co właśnie ma miejsce.

Umarł? Umieranie jest chyba bardziej bolesne, prawda?

Nie jest pewien w której chwili jego dłonie znajdują swoje miejsce w objęciach trochę mniejszych, a jego wzrok momentalnie przenosi się na twarzy ich właściciela.

Richie Tozier jest pewien, że zaraz zemdleje.

Twarz Eddiego, dalej zmartwiona wpatruje się prosto w niego. Blizna na policzku po ciosie zadanym przez Henry'ego Bowersa zdążyła już się zagoić, a ślad po niej każdego dnia robił się coraz mniejszy.

Richie nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od oczu mężczyzny, szukając w nich potwierdzenia, że to co się właśnie dzieje, nie jest tylko snem.

\- Kolejny zły sen?- pyta, a jego zatroskany głos koi serce Toziera.

Czuje on jak po raz kolejny słone łzy zbierają się w kącikach oczu.

Nie chce być beksą. Nie chce przechodzić przez to po raz kolejny, ale jego umysł pędzi w zastraszającym tempie i nic nie wydaje mu się teraz prawdziwe. Nie wie, czy to nie kolejny wytwór jego chorej wyobraźni.

\- Proszę, powiedz że to nie jest kolejny sen. Powiedź, że to dzieje się naprawdę- łka pod nosem.

Serce Eddiego kurczy się z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego słowem. Sam widok Richiego będącego tak bezbronnym sprawia, że chce mu się krzyczeć. Zamiast tego jedynie zaciska mocniej dłonie, starając się pokazać mu swoją obecność i uśmiecha się smutno.

\- To nie jest sen, Richie. Jestem tu i nigdzie się nie wybieram- powtarza, widząc jak Tozier chłonie dźwięk jego głosu i powoli się uspokaja- chcesz mi powiedzieć co ci się śniło?

Richie kiwa głową, dając znać że nie chce o tym teraz mówić, a Eddie przytakuje, ponownie przenosząc się na łóżko i pozwalając aby głowa Richiego znalazła swoje miejsce na jego piersi, a silne ręce oplotły go w pasie.

Sam zaczyna delikatnie głaskać go po głowie i przeczesywać ciemne loki palcami, tak jak robił to zawsze gdy Richie nie mógł spać. Minuty mijają powoli, zatracone w ciszy i bliskości dwóch mężczyzn.

Eddie jest przyzwyczajony do jego koszmarów, nie są one żadną nowością. Chociaż większość nocy Richie bez problemu przesypia, zdarzają się też i takie, gdzie eddie tuli go do siebie jak małe dziecko, kiedy ten moczy jego koszulkę słonymi łzami.

Chwilę później oddech Richiego normuje się, a Eddie oddycha z ulgą, wiedząc że epizod paniki jest już za nimi. Trashmouth Tozier ponownie zmienia się w irytujący wrzód na jego tyłku, którego i tak za żadne skarby nie byłby w stanie się pozbyć.

\- Eds, możesz mnie uszczypnąć, żebym miał pewność, że to nie sen?- pyta w końcu, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmieszku.

Eddie nie daje się nabrać na kolejną z jego podstępnych gierek. Doskonale wiedząc, że szykuje się on do kolejnego durnego żartu, Eddie spycha go z siebie i wychodzi z ciepłego łóżka, ponownie stając przy swojej walizce. Głowa Richiego uderza o poduszkę.

\- Ej! To nie było uszczypnięcie, dupku!- wesoły głos dochodzi zza jego pleców.

\- Zadziałało praktycznie tak samo, kretynie- odpowiada, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Chwila spokoju, podczas której Eddie szykuje świeże ubrania na dzisiejszy wielki dzień, zostaje przerwana przez ciche wyznanie.

\- Śniło mi się, że cię nie było- jego głos łamie się na chwilę, ale Richie wie, że musi wyznać mu prawdę- Że nie dałem rady ci pomóc, że nic nie zrobiłem. Byliśmy później na ślubie Beverly i Bena, i oni... urządzili go w Derry- mówi, wpatrując się w sufit.

Nie powiedziałby, że jest ślepy jak kret, ale jego wzrok na pewno nie należy do najlepszych, a więc białe panele na suficie zamazują mu się lekko w jedną wielką plamę.

\- Po jaką cholerę mieliby urządzać ślub w tej zapyziałej dziurze?- pyta Eddie, odwracając się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Richie ignoruje jego pytanie, kontynuując swoją wypowiedź.

\- Niewiele pamiętam co się tam działo, ale na samym końcu zamiast jechać z Mike'm stwierdziłem, że się przejdę i w pewnym momencie znalazłem się na tej ulicy...- Eddie już wie, gdzie zmierza ta opowieść. Nie pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz pojawia się on jako punkt kulminacyjny w snach Richiego- To coś tam było. Ten pieprzony klaun. To coś wyglądało jak ty za dzieciaka. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy gdy mieliśmy po trzynaście lat. To mówiło że...

Eddie nie chce słuchać ani słowa więcej, nie chcę wiedzieć co takiego od projekcji własnej głowy usłyszał po raz kolejny Richie. Chce aby mężczyzna wszystko zapomniał, dla dobra ich obojga. Sama myśl o tym co przeszli kilka lat temu przyprawia go o gęsią skórkę. Każde wspomnienie boli równie mocno, ale scenariusze które układają fantazje Richiego zawsze uderzają w najbardziej bolesne miejsca.

\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie- zaczyna podchodząc z powrotem do dużego, dwuosobowego łóżka na którym dalej siedzi Tozier- Udało nam się. Rozumiesz? Udało. Uratowałeś mi życie w tamtej cholernej jaskini i od tamtego czasu jesteś na mnie skazany, rozumiesz? Chcesz wiedzieć, co trzynastoletnia wersja mnie naprawdę by ci powiedziała, gdybyś ją spotkał? Że jest z ciebie dumna. Że jest z ciebie cholernie dumna, że chciałaby mieć tyle odwagi co ty i to co czujesz wcale nie jest chore, czy niewłaściwe, bo ona czuła dokładnie to samo do trzynastoletniej wersji ciebie, okej? Na ślub Bena i Beverly poszliśmy razem. I nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek pozwolę ci o tym zapomnieć, bo to ja musiałem twoją pijaną dupę wieść do hotelu i przepraszać recepcjonistkę za twoją niewyparzoną gębę, kiedy zacząłeś jej podawać zdecydowanie za dużo szczegółów z naszej sypialni.

Richie zawstydza się, przypominając sobie minę młodej recepcjonistki, której następnego dnia kazał wysłać bukiet kwiatów z przeprosinami, za jego obrzydliwe zachowanie. Oczywiście zaraz po tym jak Eddie, pastwiąc się nad jego skacowaną osobą powiedział mu, co najlepszego zrobił.

\- Wiem, że to co miało miejsce w Derry zostawiło na tobie ślad, cholera, to zostawiło piętno na nas wszystkich, ale proszę, nie rozmyślaj o tym, kiedy doskonale wiesz, że to wszystko kłamstwo. Kocham cię Richie. Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy nie powiem ci tego, co usłyszałeś w Derry.- wzdycha, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i delikatnie gładząc go kciukiem- Utknąłeś ze mną już na zawsze. czy ci się to podoba czy nie, Trashmouth.

Richie uśmiecha się cwanie spoglądając na obrączki ślubne, widniejące na ich palcach, po czym chwyta Eddiego za rąbek koszulki i przyciąga z powrotem na łóżko.

\- Mhm, masz rację Kaspbrak. Jesteśmy na siebie skazani już na caaałe wieki- Eddie wywraca oczami, słuchając jak przeciąga literki, ale nie ma czasu się odgryźć w jakikolwiek sposób, bowiem Richie skutecznie ucisza go pocałunkiem.

Cholera jasna, chociaż od czterech lat całuje go po kilka razy dziennie to dalej nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że dzieje się to naprawdę. Nic więcej nie potrzebuje do życia, tego jest pewien.

\- Beep beep, Rich. Po pierwsze, na pewno nie Kaspbrak, baranie- mówi Eddie, odsuwając się od niego, aby chwilę później po raz kolejny cmoknąć go w usta- A po drugie, jak chcemy zdążyć na Baby Shower do Stana i Patricii, to musimy się pomału szykować- Richie wydaje się nie być pocieszony wizją opuszczenia wygodnego łóżka i ramion swojego męża, ale Eddie nie daje mu czasu na narzekanie- Przyrzekam, że nie zniosę więcej spojrzenia Stana, jakbyśmy rozbili mu ostatnią drogocenną filiżankę po babci, tę wymalowaną we flamingi.

Richie uśmiecha się, spoglądając na niego i nie wierząc własnym oczom, że ktoś tak idealny jest w jego życiu, a co więcej jest niemal jego sensem.

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że to ty to zrobiłeś, kiedy Beverly goniła cię po pokoju z ptasią kupą na ręce, nie zwalaj winy na mnie.

Eddie otwiera usta, nie zarzuty jakie przed chwilą padły w jego kierunku i schodzi z łóżka, pospiesznie zbierając po drodze wcześniej przyszykowane ubrania.

\- Przysięgam, że jak wrócimy do domu to śpisz na kanapie- rzuca niedbale, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do hotelowej łazienki.

\- Eddie, moja miłości, wiesz że beze mnie nie wytrzymasz!- odkrzykuje Richie, również podnosząc się z wygodnego materaca.

\- Pieprz się, Tozier!


End file.
